A Baby Story
by Kaybee
Summary: Lorelai and Rory are both pregnant. This is set in the future.
1. Coffee, Anniversaries, and Massages

Title- A Baby Story

Author- Kaybee

Rating- PG-13, for now.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls. This is just for fun.

Author's Note- I wasn't sure if anyone would be into this sort of story, whether it was too corny or something. I hope you like it:)

The alarm clock buzzed loudly. Lorelai groaned and rolled over onto her side, taking the rest of the blanket with her. She stayed like that for a little while and then received a kiss on the cheek from her husband. He smiled softly at her and she cracked an eye open. 

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning," he replied. He gingerly ran a finger down her cheek. "I'm going to work now."

"Coffee?" Her request was incoherent, but he understood. 

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "don't worry. It'll be waiting for you when you wake up."

Lorelai closed her eyes and smiled. "Mmm, ok. Have a good day. Love you," she called out to him as he walked away. He smiled at her words and left the house, ready to start his day. 

* * *

"Hiya." He glanced up at her giddy expression and sighed. "What's with the sigh?" she asked, sitting down on a stool. 

"Nothing's with the sigh," came his response. "Why are you so happy?" He paused. "Did you kill Michel?"

"With my stiletto heel," she grinned, holding up her shoe. "Impressive, huh?" He rolled his eyes, but she saw the hint of a smile. "Actually, no, as fun as that would have been, I did not kill Michel. So, no worries about a lawsuit and changing our names to Billy Bob and Sally Jo." She took a sip of the coffee he had placed in front of her. "Rory called this morning."

His face softened and his voice was filled with warmth at the mention of Rory. "Oh, did she? What did she say?" 

"She's gonna be visiting in a few days," Lorelai tried to contain her excitement. "And she'll be staying with us for two weeks." She finally broke and her smile became even wider. "Isn't that great?"

"Wow, that _is_ great. How did she manage to get so much time off from work?" 

"Her boss says she's been working too hard. I mean, she shows up at work like, an hour earlier than she needs to, and leaves two hours later than she's supposed to. Man, those New York Times people sure are lucky to have Rory working for them." She smiled proudly. 

"That they are. Hey, is Jess coming too? Or does he have work?"

"No, no, Jess is coming. We haven't seen him for awhile; poor guy's been so busy."

"Well, last time I spoke with him, he said he was going to try and get better hours."

"That's good. I hope it works out for him. He's been killing himself over these last few murder cases."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" he asked in amusement.

"What?" She stopped and giggled. "Oh! I didn't even realize that! Murder case and killing himself…man, I'm just too damn funny for my own good." 

"For everyone's good."

She smiled. "Guess what tomorrow is?" 

"Hmm, what? Oh! Is it Emily's birthday?"

"No." She gave him an odd look. "Come on, you know!"

"Richard's birthday?" He was smiling, but she didn't see it.

"Luke!" she cried. "It's our three year anniversary!" She was irate. "How could you forget? I mean, I've only been talking about it for the past two weeks. It's written on both the calendars in our house, it's even written on the calendar here! God, the whole town knows! How could you just-" He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Mmph," she said. 

"Lorelai, honey, I didn't forget." She pushed his hand away. 

"Uh huh, then why didn't you say it instead of pretending it was my parent's birthday?"

"Because you're sexy when you're mad."

"Luke!" Embarrassment crept up on her cheeks. "I am not!"

"Mmhmm, yeah, you are." He took her hand in his. "Look, I would never forget about our anniversary, ok? I know the date we got married, I know the time, the place, the month, the year, even the day."

"What day?" she questioned.

"Wednesday." She tilted her head and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right. Wednesday." She smiled at him and softly kissed his lips. "Sorry. I know you'd never forget. You're too afraid of me to, cause you know that if you forgot, I'd come after you with a sledgehammer. Or worse," she smiled mischievously, "deny you sex."

"You'd never do that. Cause you'd be punishing yourself, too."

"Who says? There's plenty of guys around here who'd love to get me in the sack." She giggled at his worried expression. "Honey, relax, I'd never do that." She kissed him again. "Gotta go. The Dragonfly needs me! And so does Sookie. You know, just in case she lights herself on fire or something."

"I can't believe she still does that," laughed Luke. "You'd think she'd become less accident prone after having a kid."

"She's careful with Sarah, but not herself." She got up from the stool and gave him one last kiss. "Bye," she smiled through it and he smiled back.

"Bye."

* * * *

The next evening, Lorelai lethargically got out of the Jeep and walked to the house, her feet dragging. She turned the key in the lock and opened the door, yawning. The yawn stopped midway, however, when she got a good look at the house. She slowly closed her mouth and dropped her bag on the floor. 

The house was dimly lit, with candles everywhere. There were rose petals strewn all over the floor, and music was playing softly. She let her feet lead her to the kitchen, where there was a candlelit dinner and a huge vat of coffee. Her lips curved upwards into a grin and she shrugged off her coat and folded it over her arms. 

"Luke!" she called happily. "Where are you?" 

He came down the stairs and Lorelai approached him, beaming. 

"Like it?" he asked.

"Like's an understatement." 

"Good, I'm glad. I wanted tonight to be special." She smiled fondly and cocked her head to the side. 

"You're such a softy. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now, come on, let's go eat."

"You know…" she walked closer to him and fingered the collar of his shirt. He had opted for something other than flannel, much to her delight. "Maybe we can just head up to our room?" She trailed off, grinning. 

"Lorelai, come on, I made dinner and everything." 

"Ok, we'll eat, but then it's straight up to the room, ok? I think it's only proper for us to celebrate our three year anniversary in our bedroom, don't you think? I mean, that's how we've been celebrating our other two anniversaries. Not to mention our wedding night, man, that was just-" 

He silenced her with a hard kiss. "Stop talking."

"Well, I just wanted to get it all out of the way, considering I won't be doing much of it later tonight." She winked.

"Just come on." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

The newspaper lay on the coffee table alongside a half eaten muffin and a large cup of coffee. Rory stretched her legs out on the couch and sighed. A strong pair of hands massaged her shoulders and she moaned. 

"Rough day?" Jess asked.

"You could say that," she answered. "Mmm, lower. A little to the right. Yeah, that's it. Oh, that feels so good." She turned her head. "How did you end up a lawyer and not a masseuse?" 

Jess grinned. "I think massaging naked women all day wouldn't be good for our marriage."

"You bet it wouldn't. But who says they have to be naked? Just cause Phoebe on Friends massages people naked doesn't mean you have to."

"True, but nevertheless, I doubt very much you'd like me massaging women all day."

"You are correct, I wouldn't. And plus, you make a pretty damn good lawyer." He grinned at this. 

"It pays the bills."

"Jess, it does more than that. We're living a pretty good life, what with you as a lawyer, and me as a writer for the newspaper." 

"Don't tempt fate," he warned.

"Noted." 

He sat down on the couch next to her and she lay her head in his lap, where his fingers immediately tangled in her hair. 

"You always have to be touching me, don't you?" she laughed.

"Can't help it. You're too sexy."

"Interesting, that's exactly what one of my colleagues said to me today. Followed by a long, slow kiss." Jess wasn't fazed in the slightest bit.

"Well, that's creepy, because one of my clients hit on me today. You know, the whole 'oops, I accidentally dropped something, let me pick it up now and show you my ass' thing."

"See, I was kidding. You, I'm not so sure about."

"No, I was kidding too. Although, a client has hit on me before."

"And you told her you were happily married, of course."

"Well, not exactly. I told her I wasn't in the mood for an affair, try again some other time."

Rory smacked his arm. "Not funny!" she cried.

"I know, sorry." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. She sat up and straddled him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory pulled apart after a little bit and leaned her forehead against his. 

"We can't do too much of that when we go to mom and Luke's house."

"Rory, you say that every time we go over there. And every time, we end up doing it anyway."

"That's because you have no willpower," she scolded. "Like, you can't jump me in the shower while we're there, like you do here."

"Yes, but that's alone, in the bathroom. How would they know?"

"I don't know, but just in case, don't."

"Hey, calm down, breathe." He held her forearms and kissed her. "It sucks that we can't do the kinky stuff we do here there. But, it's ok. We'll just have to go crazy when we get back…"

Rory got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Whatever, this isn't something we need to be discussing like it's a life or death situation."

"It is for me." He grinned and she threw a pillow at him. 

* * *


	2. Barbie's Boobs, Gnomes, and Burnt Pancak...

"Lorelai, please control yourself." Luke was sitting on the couch with Lorelai and she was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I can't! I haven't seen her for three months! Do you know what that does to a mother? I haven't seen my baby for ninety days! Ninety days, Luke!"

"Lorelai. You need to breathe. Deep breaths. She'll be here any second."

"I hope she likes her room. I mean, I changed it a little since she was last here, but I still think it looks really pretty, and it's not prissy or anything, and it's perfect for a married couple, and-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting the rest of Lorelai's rambling. She shot up from the couch and bolted for the door. Smoothing out her skirt, she opened it in a flourish and beamed. 

"Rory!"

"Mom!"

The two embraced each other tightly and didn't let go for quite some time. Rory hugged Luke and he kissed her cheek. 

"Good to see you, Rory," he smiled.

"You too." 

"I'll go make some coffee." Lorelai beamed at him and Rory gave him a grateful smile.

"Where's Jess?" asked Lorelai. "I thought he was coming?"

"He is, he's getting the stuff out of the cab." Just then, Jess came up to the doorstep and put down the luggage. "And here he is."

"Jess, how are you?" Lorelai hugged him and pulled back. "Why do you look different?"

"Haircut," he responded. 

"Ah, I see. Yes, it does look shorter. So glad you didn't go for that buzz cut slash ski slope look."

Jess stared at her quizzically. "You get weirder every time I see you."

"Why, thank you. Why are you still standing in the doorway? This isn't Blind Date, you can come inside." Lorelai made way for Rory and Jess to step inside the house. Luke came out from the kitchen and he and Jess hugged briefly.

"How are you?" Luke asked.

"Good, good."

"How's the firm?"

"It's going good. Peter won a case last week. A big one."

"Wow, that's great. He's nice," Lorelai commented. "He's the big guy with the glasses, right? He's got the jet black hair, and he always wears Dockers pants. Oh! And his ties are so cool. Like that funky lime green one with the black stripes? That's my favorite."

"Lorelai, honey, um, should I ask why you know so much about Peter?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I'm just very observant."

"A trait that wasn't passed onto me," Rory replied. 

"No, you're observant," Lorelai argued. "Remember when I was walking around with my dress stuffed into my stockings? You noticed and told me right away."

"How the hell did you not notice that your dress was stuck in your stockings?" Luke asked in surprise. "Oh, wait…forgot who I was talking to."

"You think that's unobservant? Ok, Jess and I were walking down the street the other day, and some guy in just his underwear was walking around and I didn't even notice."

"New York City's a weird place, what can I tell you?" Jess laughed. 

"But I love it," smiled Rory. 

"Because you have such a gorgeous view from your apartment!" Lorelai cried. "God, the Empire State Building! You get to see it whenever you want to! And my view is of Babette's gnomes!"

"Hey, it's nice waking up to Pierpont every morning, isn't it?" grinned Rory. 

"Please, that gnome scares me. Even Luke's afraid of the gnomes, but he'll never admit it. I've been trying to tell Babette to get rid of Pierpont, because he scares me the most. I feel like he's watching me when I'm outside. I really think that at night, when everyone's asleep, all the gnomes walk around town and have little gnome parties with miniature chairs and food and balloons."

Rory giggled. "I used to think that about my Barbies."

"Yeah, you did. Oh, remember when I took all their clothes off and you woke up and freaked, because you were wondering why it said 'Mattel' on Ken's ass?"

"Didn't Barbie's boob size get cut down?" Jess questioned in interested.

"So don't want to know how you knew that," Rory laughed. Jess picked up the suitcases and took them to their room. He came back out and laughed.

"Lorelai, you redecorated our room." 

"Do you like it?" she asked anxiously.

"It's green and yellow."

"What?" Rory cried, laughing. "It used to be red and white! When did you change it? Why did you change it?"

"Well, I thought you might want a change, so I had some free time…" Lorelai trailed off. "You don't like it?"

"No, no, I like it," Jess explained, "but it's just…different. It's very…grellow."

"Grellow?" Luke repeated. 

"Well, yellow and green, you know, I just combined-"

"Yeah, I got that."

"Ok, well, I'm glad you like it." 

Rory came back from the room and shook her head at her mother. "You're crazy. But I love it, thank you." She hugged her and they pulled apart, smiling.

"Sookie's coming over later with Jackson and Sarah," Lorelai told Jess and Rory. "She's been dying to see you."

"Oh, that'll be fun. I haven't seen Sarah in awhile, has she changed?" asked Rory, making herself comfortable on the couch with Jess's arm around her shoulder.

"Well, she's bigger. And she's talking a little more now. She can say dada and mama."

"And coffee, thanks to Lorelai," admonished Luke. Rory giggled. 

"Well, she says cafa, but we know what she's talking about. Whenever she sees me drinking anything, she yells 'cafa!' It's the cutest thing ever."

"I was like that too when I was little," Rory said. 

"Whose fault is that?" Luke shot a look in Lorelai's direction, his hands on his hips. 

"Hey, shut up. Sookie and Jackson don't mind, so you shouldn't either." Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Luke. "Now then, shall we eat?"

"Yes, I'm starved. The train ride sucked. The food was stale. And the cab driver on the way here wouldn't stop talking and he smelled." 

"Aw, honey, this is why you should have let us come pick you up."

"Well, we didn't want to bother you guys. It wasn't a problem. Plus, Luke hates driving in the city, remember?"

"Yeah, last time you guys visited, he wouldn't stop complaining about the cabbie that cut him off," Jess chuckled. 

"That jackass gave me the finger!" yelled Luke. "Of course, I'm too polite to reciprocate." 

"Well, I could have driven," Lorelai replied. Upon the horrified stares she received, she made a face. "You're all very mean."

Luke kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's eat. I made chicken."

"Oh, before I forget," Rory said, reaching into her purse, "here." She handed Lorelai an envelope. "Open it."

"Oh, a present! Or, rather, a card. But just as good!" She tore the envelope open and took out the decorated card inside. Her eyes sparkled as she read. Once she was done, she looked up at Rory and Jess and smiled. "Aw, an anniversary card. That's so sweet. You didn't have to."

"Yes we did. Come on, three years is a long time!" Jess responded. "How the hell did you manage to live with Luke for three years without killing yourself?"

"The question should be, how the hell did I live with Lorelai for three years without killing myself?" Luke asked.

"I think the answer is what happened a few nights ago," Lorelai whispered in his ear, making him blush.

"Ok, whatever you said to him, I don't want to know." Rory smiled amusedly and went to the kitchen. 

* * *

Sarah was sitting on Rory's lap and Jackson and Sookie were busy talking to Jess, while Luke and Lorelai were doing the dishes. 

"Wory!" cried Sarah, giggling excitedly.

"She said Rory!" laughed Rory. "She said my name!"

"Actually, I think it was Wory," corrected Jess.

"No, she said Rory. Come on, honey, say it again!" coaxed Rory.

"Wory, Wory!" laughed the little girl. "Wory!"

"See?" Rory stuck her tongue out at Jess triumphantly. 

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Who wants pie?" Lorelai came in from the kitchen with a dish of apple pie and placed it on the coffee table. Luke followed by placing plates and forks alongside the pie. 

"Careful, it's hot," he warned. 

"Mmm, pie!" Rory snatched a piece and brought it to her mouth. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Guess the warning was useless."

"So good," she mumbled, her mouth full. She turned and fed Jess a piece and he licked the crumbs off his lips.

"Wow, that is good. I'm guessing Luke made it?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact, I made it," replied Lorelai indignantly.

"What?" Sookie asked. "Honey, did I just have temporary loss of hearing?"

"I just can't fool you guys, can I?" Lorelai rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's amazing, isn't it? I told him we should sell it outside of those Bally Fitness and Jenny Craig places. We'd make so much money."

"That's cruel," Rory replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

"Hey, we are giving these people yummy pie after a hard workout. That's hardly cruel."

"Honey, it's cruel," Sookie laughed. 

"Well, I thought it was a good idea," Jackson said jovially. "A very lucrative method."

"Ha," smirked Lorelai. She sat down on the other side of Rory. "So, I was thinking tomorrow we could go for an all day shopping trip at the mall. Sookie can come, too."

"What about the Dragonfly?" protested Sookie.

"We have plenty of other cooks, Sook. They'll survive one day without you. The food may not be nearly as good, but they'll survive."

"No, Lorelai, I really think just you and Rory should go. You guys should have a mother daughter outing. We'll do it some other time."

"You sure?" Lorelai checked.

"Positive."

"Ok, thanks." She turned to Luke and grinned. "Since Rory and I are going out for the day, why don't you and Jess go somewhere, too? I know you have the diner and everything, but I'm sure Caesar wouldn't mind looking after it for you. And you do have Tony and Alex."

Luke thought for a moment. "I guess you're right. I don't know. Jess?"

Jess looked up. "Hmm, well, sure, I guess. Where do you want to go? Not the annual Star Trek Convention, I hope." He snickered.

"Ok, I can't believe you guys are still making fun of me for that. And besides, the convention's in July." Luke stopped himself too late, and everyone was staring at him in shock.

"Oh my god, oh my god, you know when it is?" giggled Lorelai. 

Luke blushed. "No, I, just…I read…ok…see…"

"Honey, it's ok," Lorelai laughed, "really. I know you're still a Trekkie at heart."

"Beam me up, Lukey," Rory giggled. Lorelai burst into a fit of giggles and didn't stop until Luke shot her a glare. 

"Tar Tek," gurgled Sarah.

"I think she's trying to say Star Trek!" Sookie took her baby into her arms. "Star Trek, honey, Star Trek."

"Sar Twek," Sarah said slowly.

"Geez." Luke rolled his eyes. "Now I'm gonna have a two year old making fun of me?"

"Luke, when you're a geek, you get made fun of," reasoned Lorelai. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "But don't worry, I love you despite your love of Star Trek."

"I would hope so."

"I think we're gonna get going now." Sookie got up from the couch with Jackson and kissed Rory's cheek, then hugged Jess. Jackson did the same. They said goodbye to Lorelai and Luke and left. 

Jess coughed. "Trekkie," he said between his cough. Luke glared at him and he laughed. 

* * *


	3. Red Teddies in the Closet

Title- A Baby Story

Author- Kaybee

Rating- PG-13, for now.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls. This is just for fun.

Author's Note- I wasn't sure if anyone would be into this sort of story, whether it was too corny or something. I hope you like it:)

"I don't think there will ever come a day when my mom will be ready on time." Rory was waiting on the couch downstairs for her mom. She was reading the newspaper with her feet propped up on the coffee table. 

"Me neither," Luke replied. He joined her on the couch. "Sports section," he requested. She shook her head at him lightly and handed it to him. 

"You know, there are other interesting things in the world besides sports," she laughed. 

Jess waltzed into the room putting a sock on. "Business, please," he smiled. Rory handed it to him and he grinned at her. "And comics." She rolled her eyes and he sat on the other side of her on the couch. 

"Ah, there she is, Miss America!" Rory rose from the couch and walked over to her mother, who had reached the bottom of the stairs and was now attempting to tie up her hair. "So, decided to see how long the water would last?" Rory questioned sarcastically.

"For your information, my shaver broke."

"Why do you need to shave? It's not that warm outside, you're not gonna be wearing shorts."

"Yes, honey, but my legs were like, the epitome of hairiness."

"Way too much information," Jess snorted disgustedly.

Lorelai ignored him. "And I searched through all my bathroom cabinets and drawers, but I couldn't find a spare razor, so I…" She leaned in close to Rory. "I used Luke's," she whispered. Apparently though, she had failed in her attempt to speak softly.

"Lorelai!" Luke shot up from the couch and marched over to her, indignant. "What the hell did you just say?" 

"I, um, I-"

"What have I told you about using my razor to shave your legs? That's incredibly revolting, and just, Lorelai! I use that on my face! That's disgusting! Now I have to buy another one!"

"You can just wash it, geez. Don't make such a big fuss." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"No. When you're at the mall, I want you to buy me a new one. Ok? And I'm going to lock it up in a cabinet and hide the key so you can never ever use it ever again. Got it?"

Lorelai shuffled her feet. "Sorry. I'll never do it again, just don't make me buy another one! I hate going into that store!

He folded his arms and stared intently at her. "And why exactly do you hate going into that store?"

She bit her lip and looked to Rory, hoping for a save. Rory just shrugged. "Well, see, whenever I go there, there are tons of guys."

"I would imagine, considering it's a store for men."

"Yes, well, they hit on me!" She looked to Rory and saw that she was holding in a laugh. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Nice try."

"They do! Once, I was buying something, and this guy just comes up to me and grabs my arm! And then he started saying how beautiful I was, and how he'd love to run his hands through my hair." Luke snorted. "I told him I was happily married, and I showed him my ring." She pointed to the diamond on her left ring finger. "That didn't stop him! He just laughed and did that little eyebrow wiggling thing that you see all the sleazy guys do in those movies? And he told me that it didn't matter, and that he had always wanted to have an affair with a married woman!" She stopped and took a breath. "Can you believe that?" Jess had stopped reading and began clapping. He whistled, and then clapped some more.

"Wow, great story, Lorelai. It's amazing how you can just spin a web of lies from one tiny little lie. I should really get tips from you. It would help me with my cases," he joked.

Lorelai gave him a look. Luke rolled his eyes and she sighed. 

"Ok, fine, that was totally made up."

"Gee, really? I never would have thought it," replied Luke sardonically. 

"Come on, Luke, do I really have to buy you a new razor? How about this, I'll wash yours, and that way you won't have to." She looked at him, hopeful.

He looked up, contemplating. Finally, he smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine. You don't have to buy me a new one." She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Aw, Luke, thanks. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

He rolled his eyes at this. "Good to know you were unaware of the reasons before."

She kissed him and giggled. "Well, more to add to the list!" 

"There's a list?" Luke asked amusedly.

"Mmhmm. I keep it locked away in a secret compartment in my secret compartment in my box within a box within a cabinet."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Rory, please take her away."

"Gladly." Rory skipped over to Jess and gently kissed him. "Have a good time with Luke," she smiled. 

"Don't you crazy kids do anything bachelor-like! If I find out that you took him to a strip club, Jess, there will be some butt to kick!" threatened Lorelai.

"Why go to a strip club when you've got Playboy?" Jess answered. Rory smacked his arm. "Ok, ow! Second time you've done that today!"

"You deserved it!"

"We don't even have the Playboy channel," Lorelai commented. 

"Actually, we do," Luke corrected.

She gaped at him, surprised. "Oh, do we now? And how do you know this?"

He blushed. "I was…uh….channel surfing."

"Uh huh. And then you just happened to see a naked woman and another naked woman doing dirty things?"

"What? No! Lorelai!"

"We're leaving now. I'm serious about that strip club thing!"

* * *

"Sale!" screamed Lorelai. Rory turned to look at her, but she had already whizzed through the store and to the sale section. She rolled her eyes and smiled, then walked to where her mother was.

"Man, I haven't been shopping in so long," sighed Rory. 

"Really? Oh, honey, you're really missing out." She picked out a leather jacket and held it up against her, grinning. "What do you think?"

Rory looked at it for a minute, and then shook her head. "No."

"Yeah, you're right." The leather jacket was hung back up on the rack and shoved aside as Lorelai rummaged through the clothes.

"I've just been so busy with work," Rory continued, "and I haven't really had time for anything fun."

"What about Jess? Has he?"

"No, the firm's kept him really busy." She smiled weakly. "But it's ok, the workload should decrease a little soon. At least, that's what my boss told me."

"Well, I should hope so. I mean, if you haven't even had time to go shopping…"

"Wanna know something really sweet?"

"If it's something really mushy, save it."

"No, it's not really mushy. Jess got me something the other day."

"Did he really? What?" Lorelai asked, amused.

"This beautiful diamond necklace. God, Mom, I'm telling you, it's absolutely stunning. I mean, I couldn't believe it."

"Wow. That must have cost a lot."

"He told me not to worry about it. He claimed it wasn't that expensive, but, who knows?"

"Aw, I wish Luke would get me a stunning diamond necklace. With diamond earrings. And a ring couldn't hurt. Or a bracelet." She grinned. 

"Oh come on, Mom, Luke's gotten you plenty of nice things."

"That's true. I did love that cappuccino maker he got me last Christmas."

"Ooh, me too! I have to ask him where he bought it from."

"I'll remind you later." A green shirt came into view, and Lorelai squealed with delight. "Oh, look at this! Sparkles! And rhinestones! Ooh, and that low cut neck? Luke's gonna love this."

"Mom." Rory laughed. "Luke's not going to love a green sparkly thing with rhinestones on it."

"Sweetie, have you seen the neck on this thing? It's like, down to my belly button!"

"Actually, it is kind of pretty. I mean, it's not really indecent, right?"

"No, it's not. The neck's got ruffles on it, so it's not too J Lo-ish."

"Speaking of which…"

"Please do not talk about any of J Lo's songs. And she stole Ben, that little tramp! Ben and Matt, my two favorite guys! Considering Matt's single, there's still hope for me, but Ben? Why did she have to take Ben away? First Gwyneth, now J Lo? From a flat chested blonde to a big assed Latino. Think he'd go for a sexy brunette with a flair for wit?" 

"Mother, that big huge diamond on your ring finger? Yeah, that means you're married."

"Oh, please, Luke doesn't need to find out." 

"Ok, then when you and Ben get together, hook me up with Matt."

"We'd be Lorelai Affleck and Damon!"

"Stellar!"

Lorelai slapped Rory a high five and they grinned at each other.

"Ben does have ugly teeth…." Lorelai trailed off.

"Yeah, and Matt and Ben are a little too close for comfort. I think our guys are better, don't you?"

"Forces of Nature totally ruined my love for Ben, anyway," agreed Lorelai. "So, the shirt?"

"I like it. Try it on."

"Ok, but first we have to find matching pants or a skirt with it. Try to look for some tight pants. Luke loves when I wear tight pants. Come to think of it, he loves when I wear tight anything," she grinned. 

"Ok, did not need to know that. You don't see me telling you what Jess likes me to wear, do you?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he loves that red teddy you have." Lorelai raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Rory's cheeks flushed. "How did you know I have a red teddy?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"I went into your room to get something this morning, and I saw it hanging in the closet, with its hooker-ish lace."

"Mom!" Rory slapped her shoulder. "Stop it! We're going to pretend this conversation never took place. How about that?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, Rory. So you have a sexy red teddy that you like to wear for your hubby when he's had a hard day at work and you're both itching to get some."

Rory's cheeks flushed even more. "Please stop."

"And I have a sexy French maid outfit that I wear for Luke when we role play, big deal." She was grinning wildly, and Rory was blushing five shades of red.

"French maid outfit? Oh god, Mom. Can we please not talk about either of our sex lives? Ever again?"

"I think it's fun."

"It's not fun! You're psychotic, and we are not discussing this anymore. Oh, look, a leather miniskirt! Why don't you try that on?" Rory rushed over to the skirt and handed it to Lorelai, who eagerly took it. 

"Oooh, hot. Gotta love leather."

"It's pleather, actually," corrected Rory.

"Whatever. As long as it looks like leather, I'm buying it. Come on, let's go find you something sexy to wear for Jess tonight."

"Mom!"

* * * *

Jess and Luke were walking through Doose's Market, looking for food to buy. Jess pushed the cart around a corner and almost bumped into Miss Patty. She looked up at him and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Jess!" she cried, pouncing on him. He got his arms halfway around her and hugged her back.

"Hey, Patty," he smiled. "How have you been?"

"Just fine, thank you. And yourself? Gosh, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Only three months," he laughed. "That's not long."

"Three months without seeing your gorgeous face? I'd say that's a long time, honey."

"Well, thanks, I guess." He picked up a box of cereal and threw it into the cart. "How's dance coming along?"

"Oh, it's all going very well. I've been trying to convince Sookie and Jackson to get little Sarah to participate, but they think she's too young right now."

"She's only two, Patty."

"Yes, but it's good to get an early start." She smiled. "Where's Rory?"

"Oh, she and Lorelai went to the mall. I'm here with Luke, actually."

"Ah, so you separated so the girls could be by themselves and the guys could, too? How cute."

"I think Lorelai really wanted to spend some time along with Rory. You know how cloes they are."

"Do I ever. Where's that handsome uncle of yours? Luke!" she called. 

"Patty," he replied, coming around the corner. "What is it?"

"You didn't tell me Jess and Rory were visiting!" she scolded. 

"Well, we figured you'd see them anyway. It's not like it needed to be announced at the town meeting, or something."

"Oh, I have to go tell Taylor that they're here. He's missed Rory. This is the longest they've been gone without visiting!"

"That's true," Jess agreed. "We've both been so busy with work," he said sadly. 

"Jess, you know, I think you really need to talk to Jake about how much work you have. It's not good," Luke said. 

"I'm fine. Rory's the one who's been working her ass off. She was up until two the other night. She fell asleep on the couch, and I had to carry her to the bed. And she's getting those dark circles under her eyes. I'm really worried about her."

"Have you talked to her about it?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, but she keeps saying that it's not a big deal, and that she can handle it. She has no time for anything but work lately. It's a wonder she even got time off to come visit."

"You both needed a break. I'm glad you came."

"Me too," he smiled.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory pushed open the door of the house and dropped their shopping bags on the floor in a heap. Lorelai stepped over them and called out to Luke and Jess.

"In here!" they called back from the kitchen.

Lorelai and Rory joined them in the kitchen after taking off their coats and shoes. Rory leaned over and gave Jess a peck on the lips, and Lorelai did the same to Luke. 

"Do I want to know how much you spent today?" asked Luke.

"Probably not," Lorelai replied, plopping herself down on the chair next to him after getting a cup of coffee.

"I haven't bought this many clothes since Veronica took me shopping last year," mused Rory. 

"God, Veronica really-" 

"Don't start, Jess," scolded Rory. 

"What? What about Veronica? Is she being slutty again and doing Archie and Reggie at the same time?" Lorelai asked.

"Ha, funny," Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai kissed him quickly and pressed a finger to his nose. 

"Don't be mean."

"Jess hates Veronica," explained Rory. 

"And why does Jess hate Veronica?" 

"Because she's too opinionated," responded Jess.

Rory rolled her eyes. "She is not, Jess."

"My dear wife and I were having a discussion the other day about making the bed in the morning, and then Veronica butts in and gives us her two cents about it, which I, personally, didn't care to know."

"All she said was that we shouldn't be arguing about such a silly thing," Rory replied. 

"I don't care, it wasn't any of her business," he said stubbornly.

"That may be so, but you don't have to act nasty to her when she comes over."

"Lorelai, I think you should be taking notes," Luke told his wife.

"Excuse me?"

"You do the same thing with Alan."

"I do not!"

"Lorelai."

"Ok, is it my fault the guy burps and lets other bodily functions loose when I'm around? What am I supposed to do, just sit there and smile, letting the overwhelming stench invade my nostrils? I don't think so!"

"You still didn't have to tell him to lay off the beans," reprimanded Luke. 

"I think it's about time someone told him that! God, what does he do, work for Goya or something? I mean, come on, man, control yourself! At least go to the bathroom when you want to let one go!"

"Oh, ew," cringed Rory. "If you can believe it, Jess's friend Gabe is worse."

"What's wrong with Gabe?" Jess asked, hurt.

"Ok, Jess, he's always talking about how "hot" the woman sitting next to him on the train was. Or how big the woman who passed him on the street's breasts were. Like I really need to hear him saying, "huge melons" and "I'd like to stick my bazooka up her" all the time. Get the guy a damn prostitute, if he really needs to get some action that badly."

Lorelai and Luke were staring at Rory as if she'd grown three heads. Lorelai's mouth finally closed, and she laughed.

"Oh my god, honey, what the hell was that outburst?"

"I don't know."

"Rory, does Gabe really bother you that much?" asked Jess. "Cause if he does, then I won't have him over anymore. We don't have to hang out with him anymore."

"Aw, Jess, that's sweet, but I don't want you to do that. He's your friend. Just keep him away from me, that's all I ask."

"Sure thing," he smiled.

"Aw, cute couple moment over," Lorelai said. "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"Oy," Luke complained.

"I'll take that as a disgruntled yes," Lorelai smiled. "Shall we adjourn to the living room?"

"Why, of course," Rory giggled, following her mother.

"Hey, do you want to sneak out and go do something else?" Jess whispered to Luke. 

"Nah, Lorelai'd see us."

"Oh, come on."

"Let's just stay."

"She's turned you into putty, hasn't she?" Jess smirked.

Luke sighed. "Yes."

* * *

Three days later, it was time for Rory and Jess to leave. Rory hugged her mother tightly and then kissed Luke on the cheek, following a hug.

"Bye," she smiled. "We'll come visit soon."

"Bye, hon," Lorelai said tearfully. "Promise you'll be back before three months!" she called, as Rory and Jess walked to the waiting cab.

"We promise!" Jess called back. He lowered the window and waved. "Bye! Thanks for letting us stay with you!"

"It was no problem!" Luke answered. "Call us when you get home!"

"We will!" 

Lorelai leaned against Luke's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her as they watched the cab drive off. 

"Aw, this sucks," Lorelai complained. 

"I know it does, but they'll be back to visit soon. Now, come on, let's go finish those pancakes."

And the symptoms begin…next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I appreciate it! And I'm sorry the title sucks, but I really couldn't think of anything better! I sort of stole it from TLC:)


	4. And the Fun Begins

Title- A Baby Story

Author- Kaybee

Rating- PG-13, for now.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls. This is just for fun.

Author's Note- Thanks for all the reviews, guys. To clear up the ages and everything-

Jess is 27, having done 5 years of law school.

Rory is 26.

Lorelai is 41, she hasn't had her 42nd birthday yet. She hasn't reached menopause yet, which is why she can still get pregnant.

Luke is 43. I don't know how many years older Luke is than Lorelai on the show, but for the sake of my story, I'm saying he's 43. 

Luke and Lorelai were married three years ago, which would mean Lorelai was 38, and Luke was 40. 

Rory and Jess got married only two years ago, when Jess was 25, and Rory was 24. 

Hope that clears everything up!

Also, Nate, I love you:) 

About a week later, Lorelai got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She bent down over the toilet and gagged. Vomiting followed soon after. Groaning, she got up from the floor and flushing the toilet. Her feet dragged her to the sink, where she gargled several times, before returning to her bedroom. 

"Ugh, this feels like a hangover. And I didn't even get drunk last night. Not knowingly, at least." 

She collapsed in bed and tried to go back to sleep. The phone rang, interrupting her attempt to.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey," Luke replied. "Did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be home around two. Tony's looking after the diner from two to three, and then I've gotta come back in to work the afternoon shift. Just wanted to tell you so that you don't stop by the diner expecting me to be there."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. "You don't sound too good."

Lorelai contemplated telling Luke about the vomiting. She decided she didn't want to worry him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok. Are you gonna stop by the diner later?"

"Um…" Lorelai decided that that probably wasn't the best idea, given the fact she had thrown up a couple times already. "I don't think so."

"Oh. Why not?" He sounded disappointed, and Lorelai immediately felt guilty.

"Well, I have a lot of stuff to do, that's all."

"You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll see you at home at two, then."

"Mmkay."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you, too." She hung up the phone and got out of bed, only to run to the bathroom again. 

* * *

After throwing up three more times, Lorelai decided that this was enough. She called the Inn and told Michel she was sick, to which he only laughed. He had stopped laughing, however, when she said his job was on the line. She loved torturing him. 

The TV was turned to some cheesy Saturday afternoon movie, and Lorelai was lying on the couch covered in a blanket. A bucket for the vomit sat next to the couch, and a thermometer rested on the table. She had taken her temperature twice, and each time it had recorded normal. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Maybe she had contracted some sort of weird virus. 

She checked the clock. Luke would be home in an hour. She still wasn't sure if she should tell him, knowing he would only worry. The phone rang, and Lorelai reached over the armrest to pick it up. 

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, hello," came Emily Gilmore's voice.

"Mom…hi."

"How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you. And Luke?"

"He's good, too."

"So, I heard Rory and Jess visited you about a week ago?"

"Yes, yes, they did."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Well, Mother, I kind of wanted to spend some time with just Luke, me, and them. You know, a family bonding thing."

"We're her grandparents, Lorelai. The least you could have done was call."

"How did you know they were here, anyway?"

"Rory called me yesterday."

"Ah." 

"Next time she visits, I would appreciate a phone call."

"Yes, Mother, I'm sorry. I will call you next time."

"Thank you."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. I presume we'll be seeing you for Thanksgiving?"

"That's a month away, Mom."

"It doesn't hurt to plan ahead, Lorelai."

"Look, can we talk about this some other time? I'm sort of busy right now."

"Very well. I will talk to you some other time, then. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up and threw her head back against the couch. 

* * * *

Lorelai was vaguely aware of someone shaking her and calling her name. She cracked an eye open and smiled at Sookie.

"Sook, hey."

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked her worried friend, joining her on the couch. She gestured to the thermometer and barf bucket. "Michel told me you were sick?" 

"How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked. That's not important, Lorelai, what's going on? I brought some chicken soup." She extended a Tupperware container. "Your favorite kind."

"Aw, thanks." Lorelai slowly sat up. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. I don't have a temperature, but I've been throwing up."

"Have you eaten anything weird?" Sookie asked. "Anything from Al's?"

"No, not that I can think of. I was thinking that I may have contracted a virus or something."

"Wouldn't you have a fever if you contracted a virus?" 

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Have you told Luke?"

"No." She bit her lip. "I don't want to worry him."

"Honey, you should really tell him. I think he needs to know if you're throwing up."

"I guess you're right. It's probably just a bug. I've been feeling really nauseous the whole day. Actually, last night I started feeling a little sick."

"And you're sure it's not anything you ate?"

"Well, I'm pretty positive."

"I think you should go to the doctor," Sookie suggested. 

"Ugh, no, I hate doctors. What if they give me a shot? I can't stand shots."

"Oh, sweetie, I know, but you really should go. If you want, I'll go with you."

"No, it's ok. I'll make an appointment."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you? It's really not a problem."

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks," she smiled. "That soup looks so good." 

Sookie went to the kitchen and poured some out into a bowl, then brought it into the living room for Lorelai, placing it on the table in front of her. 

"Drink up."

Lorelai breathed in the scent, her eyes closed. "Yum."

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot, Sarah's at our neighbor's house. I have to go pick her up. You ok here?"

"I'm fine. You go ahead."

"I'll call you later."

"Ok. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Good, you should. And tell Luke," advised Sookie. 

Lorelai sighed. "I will."

* * *

Luke came home some time later. After hanging his jacket up and taking off his shoes, he called out to Lorelai.

"Up here!" she yelled back. He came upstairs a moment later and found Lorelai under the covers.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied, bending down to kiss her.

"No!" she yelled. He gave her an odd look. "Don't kiss me!"

"Why?" 

"I'll turn into a frog!"

"Isn't it the other way around?"

"I don't know."

"You want to give me the real reason? And why are you in bed? Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"I'm trying out the mattress," she laughed. Luke looked at her sternly. "Ok. I'm sick."

"What? Do you have a fever?" He put a hand to her head. "Well, you're not hot."

"Really? I always thought I was," she grinned. He responded by rolling his eyes. "I checked my temperature like, five billion times, and every time I checked, it was normal. I've been throwing up, and I feel really nauseous. I don't know what's wrong with me. Sookie came over before and brought me some chicken soup. She thinks I should go to the doctor. I already called and made an appointment for tomorrow morning at ten."

"Huh. Throwing up? Maybe you have a stomach virus?"

"That's what I thought. I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"I'll get someone to watch the diner and go with you."

"No, Luke, it's ok."

"Lorelai…"

She touched his arm gently. "Honey, it's ok. Really. I'll swing by the diner after my appointment and let you know all the details, ok?"

He hesitated. "Ok." He bent down to kiss her again, but she pushed him back. "No, I'm not going to stop kissing you just because you may be sick."

"Aw, that's sweet. You're willing to let my germs infect you just so you can kiss me." 

"Yeah, well, who can avoid those lips?" he smirked. She giggled and he bent down to kiss her. 

* * * *

"Lorelai Gilmore?" said the secretary. 

Lorelai looked up from the magazine she had been reading and nodded. 

"The doctor is ready to see you now."

"Oh, thank you." She put the magazine back on the table and headed into the doctor's office.

"Lorelai, hello," greeted an elderly woman.

"Hi," she smiled nervously. 

"I'm Dr. Reynolds," she extended her hand. Lorelai shook it. 

"Pleasure to meet you."

"And you too." She motioned for Lorelai to sit on the examining bed. "Now, what exactly is the problem?" she asked.

Lorelai explained how she had been feeling, and Dr. Reynolds listened intently. When she was finished, Lorelai sighed. 

"Do you have any idea what the problem is?"

Dr. Reynolds smiled knowingly. "I have an idea, but I'm just going to run a couple tests to make sure."

"Is it anything bad?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"No, not at all." 

"So, it's…good?"

The doctor handed Lorelai a cup and Lorelai nodded. 

"Pee in the cup, got it."

"Yes, and before you do that, I'm going to need to draw some blood."

"Oh, crap," moaned Lorelai. "Do you have to? Because I'm really not that big on shots. I mean, I know it's just a little prick, but-"

"Lorelai, calm down," laughed Dr. Reynolds. "It'll only take a second. And then you can go do your business in that cup."

"Ok, let's just get this over with."

* * * *

Some time later, Lorelai was waiting in the doctor's office for her results. She was nervous. Dr. Reynolds had said it wasn't anything bad, but why did she have to draw her blood and get a urine sample, then? She wrung her hands and tapped her feet impatiently. After several minutes of staring at the wall and saying tongue twisters, Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief as Dr. Reynolds came into the office. 

"I've got great news. Well, at least I hope it's great news," she announced, beaming.

"Great news?" repeated Lorelai. "That's weird. Ok, what is it?"

"Well, Lorelai," she began. "You're pregnant."

Lorelai's mouth fell open and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. She didn't blink for a long time. 

"Lorelai?" asked Dr. Reynolds. "Are you ok?"

She finally shook her head and blinked a few times, letting this new piece of information sink into her brain. She still hadn't fully digested the fact that she was pregnant, but she had finally formed words without stuttering.

"I'm pregnant?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," smiled Dr. Reynolds. "Is this…did you not want this?"

"I…well…just….wow."

"You weren't expecting this, I'm assuming?"

"No, not at all. This is a complete shock. I mean, I'm not upset about it, but it's just…wow. There's really no other word to describe it."

"I'm sure once you've had a little time, you'll really be excited for the baby."

"God, I'm pregnant. I just can't believe it. Well, I've already been pregnant before, so at least I'll know what to expect."

"Every pregnancy is different."

"Right." She suddenly gasped. "Oh my god! That's why I've been throwing up! How stupid am I? I should have figured it out! Throwing up, feeling nauseous…god, I'm an idiot."

"No, Lorelai, you're not. The thought just didn't occur to you."

"Obviously not. And Sookie! Sookie didn't think of it either!"

Dr. Reynolds gave her a questioning look. "Sookie?"

Lorelai waved her off. "Never mind."

"Ok, we need to set up an appointment for about three weeks from now."

"Sounds good."

"Why don't you come with me and we'll see what day works best for you?" suggested the doctor.

"Sure," smiled Lorelai, following her out of the room. _I'm pregnant,_ she thought to herself. 

* * *

As soon as Lorelai was done with her appointment, she called Luke from her cell phone. She didn't want to tell him in the diner about her pregnancy, because it seemed like something she should tell him at home. He picked up on the second ring.

"Luke's Diner," he said gruffly.

"Hey." 

"Lorelai," his voice softened. "How was the appointment? I thought you were gonna come to the diner?"

"I know, but I don't have time to. It's nothing bad, so you shouldn't worry, ok?"

"What is it, then?"

"Look, I have to go now."

"Lorelai! Tell me what the doctor said!"

"I'll see you at home." 

"Lorelai-"

She cut him off and hung up quickly, panting excitedly. She had to tell someone. And as much as she would have loved to tell Luke first, the diner or over the phone wasn't the best way to inform your husband that you were pregnant. Her fingers rapidly dialed Rory's number at work. 

"Rory Gilmore speaking." 

The words quickly rolled off her tongue. "I'm pregnant," Lorelai said quickly.

"What? Who is this?" 

"Doris Day." 

"Mom? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Rory was shrieking into the phone and Lorelai had to pull it away from her ear. She lowered her voice a few notches. "I can't believe it!"

"I know, me neither!"

"How did you…when…."

"I started throwing up yesterday, and I was feeling really nauseous. I didn't know what it was, I just figured that I had some sort of weird virus, you know? And then Sookie told me I should go to the doctor, and so I went today, and she told me I was pregnant! And it was a complete shock! And just, oh my god, I can't believe that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, Mom, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, sweetie."

"What was Luke's reaction?"

"I haven't told him yet," Lorelai admitted guiltily.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm waiting until he gets back from work. I think I should tell him at home, you know?"

"Yeah, makes sense," agreed Rory.

"Tell Jess for me, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh, and you told Grandma that you guys visited us?"

"Yes," Rory replied guiltily. "But I really didn't think it was a big deal. I actually thought she already knew."

"Well, she didn't. And she was really pissed at me for not telling her about it before."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, honey."

"Listen, Mom, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok."

"Oh, and congratulations!"

"Thanks."

She hung up and patted her stomach gently. 

"Hey, you. For now, I'm just going to call you Baby. Yeah, Baby seems to be a good name. Hey, Baby. Whoa, No Doubt just flew through my head. You're all mine and your daddy Luke's. Don't worry, he's not going to want me drinking coffee while I'm pregnant, but I'll sneak you some anyway. I know you'll love it, just like your sister Rory does. You'll love Rory. And Jess, too. And you'll love everyone in this whole, crazy town. Except Taylor. You'll probably despise him. Maybe you can throw up on him? That would be really good. Entertaining, as well. And I know you'll have just as much spunk as I do. If you turn out to be a boy, then you have to promise me you're not gonna run around in a baseball hat and flannel. If you're a girl, maybe you'll be as smart as Rory is. Or, maybe you'll be like I am. Or was. Let's just hope you don't turn out like anyone from my mom's side of the family. I think Luke's mom's side is pretty ok, though. But his Aunt Cathy? If you end up having her nose, I will be very sad. Or my Uncle Jack's weird and pointy ears. Oh, I'm going to love you and hug you and squeeze you and kiss you so much. You just hang on another nine months, ok? Just promise you won't make me be in labor too long."

  
* * * *

Lorelai was sprawled on the couch reading a magazine that was flipped to an article on babies. She read the article aloud and gently rubbed her stomach as she did so. She stopped reading, however, when she heard a key in the door and Luke walked inside.

"Hey there, my sexy diner man," greeted Lorelai huskily, walking over to him.

"Hey yourself, my…sexy….inn girl," he replied.

"Ok, that was lame," she laughed. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him, sighing happily. He stroked her soft skin with his hands and she played with the hair under his hat. Lorelai intensified the kiss, backing Luke up a little against the wall. After a little while, they pulled apart, both smiling.

"What was that for?" he asked. "Does me calling you sexy have some sort of effect on you?" he smirked.

"Oh, yes, Luke, I just love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" he asked amusedly.

"Yes, and I believe we ended up naked on the floor?" she grinned.

"Hmm, yeah, I think we did…" he trailed off.

"Uh oh, you have that predatory look in your eyes."

"What predatory look?"

"The one you get when you want to get lucky."

"What?" he laughed.

"Never mind. Come here, I want to talk to you."

"If this is going to be another conversation about whether pie or ice cream is better-"

"No, no, it's not," she replied. "It's pie, by the way."

He sat down on the couch with her, and she took his hand in hers, looking him in the eyes.

"Lorelai, what's going on? You're suddenly very serious."

"Well, one must be serious when about to discuss something serious," she responded.

"I like your logic."

"Luke."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I went to the doctor today, as you know…"

"Yes, I know. And for some inane reason that I can't understand, you wouldn't tell me what she said."

"There's a reason I wanted to wait until you came home to tell you."

"Well, I'm home. What did she say?" 

Lorelai looked up from their intertwined hands to his deep brown eyes. He had so much love in his eyes, and it was all for her. "Luke," she began softly, her voice cracking. She hadn't realized how happy she was about this until now. 

"Lorelai, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He paused, and then a look of fear crossed his eyes. "Please don't tell me…no, Lorelai, please, no." His grip on her hand tightened.

"Don't tell you what, Luke? Why are you so upset?"

"You're about to tell me something that the doctor told you, and you're crying. That can't be a good sign."

"What? No! Luke, it's nothing bad, I already told you that!"

"Then why are you crying?" He brushed his thumb across her cheek where a tear had fallen. "Tell me." His voice was soft and calm. 

"Luke, I'm pregnant." Her voice broke and she began sobbing. "It was conceived on the night of our anniversary. Luke, when she told me, I was in a state of total shock. I wasn't expecting that at all. At first, I wasn't sure what to feel, I was too shocked. But now, now I am so happy about this baby, Luke, so happy. And the fact that I'm having a baby with you, the person whom I love with every fiber in me, it just…." She took a breath and tightened her hold on his hand. "I don't think I've wanted anything this badly before." 

"Oh, wow. Now I understand why you wanted to wait to tell me. Lorelai, this is so great." He beamed at her. She smiled back.

"I know."

"So, the baby was conceived on our anniversary?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Apparently, we forgot to use protection."

"Yes, we did."

"Quite possibly my favorite mistake." She bit her lip. "I was afraid you'd be unhappy."

He met her gaze and shook his head. "Of course not. Why would I be? I'm having a baby with my wife. What reason is there for me to be unhappy?"

A few tears slid down her cheek and she smiled. "I'm excited, Luke. I really am."

He touched his hand to her stomach and smiled broadly. Something he didn't do very often. 

"I am too."

"We're having a baby, Luke." 

"I love you," he replied softly. Lorelai was surprised to see that his eyes were filled with tears.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his, which was still touching her stomach. 

* * * *


	5. Two Times the Fun

Title- A Baby Story

Author- Kaybee

Rating- PG-13, for now.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls. This is just for fun.

Author's Note- Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Hope you like this next part!

A week later, Lorelai and Luke were standing on Emily and Richard's front porch. Lorelai glanced over at Luke, who jerked his head towards the doorbell. She sighed and pressed the button, then clasped her hand in his. 

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Me too. Don't worry, though, ok?"

A few seconds later, a short and stout woman opened the door. She looked them over with a suspicious gaze.

"Um, hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Oh, hello, come right in." She opened the door wider and Lorelai and Luke followed her inside. "I'll be right back." She left quickly and scurried down the hallway, returning with Emily and Richard.

"Lorelai, Luke, what a pleasant surprise," smiled Richard. 

"Is it Thanksgiving already?" Emily said sarcastically.

"Mom," scolded Lorelai. 

"Would you like a drink?" Richard asked them.

"Oh, no thanks," Luke responded.

"A scotch would be good," Lorelai interrupted. Luke elbowed her. "Oh! I mean, a coke." She looked to Luke and smiled lightly. "How could I have forgotten?" she whispered.

"All right, come this way." Richard led them to the living room, where they all sat down. He poured the drinks and handed Lorelai her coke. She gratefully took it and downed half of it in a matter of seconds. Luke gave her a look. 

"Ok, Lorelai, why don't we just get to the point? What is it that you're here for?" Emily questioned.

"Well, aren't we in a hurry?" Lorelai spat. Luke gently rubbed her hand in his. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "Well, Mom, Dad, um…Luke and I have something we need to tell you." Luke continued rubbing her hand and she closed her eyes and took another breath. 

"Well, what is it?" asked Emily impatiently.

"We're having a baby," Lorelai finally said. 

Emily stopped drinking and Richard was smiling widely. Lorelai glanced from one to another and Luke just kept rubbing her hand.

"Ok, this pin drop silence really isn't working for me," Lorelai tried to joke.

"Congratulations," replied Richard jovially. "I'm very happy for you both."

"Thanks, Dad," smiled Lorelai. She looked at Emily, afraid of what she might say. She was surprised, however, when she broke out into a grin.

"That's wonderful news!" she cried. "Congratulations to you both!"

Lorelai looked at Luke and he laughed. She turned her attention back to Emily.

"Wow, Mom…thank you. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, what did you think I would say? This is entirely different than the last time you were pregnant, Lorelai."

"Yes, I know."

"You're married; you have a job, as does Luke. This is wonderful news. I really am happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I think this calls for champagne!" announced Richard. Lorelai raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, everyone except Lorelai, of course."

"We actually have to get going," Lorelai replied hastily. Luke gave her a quizzical look. 

"No, we can stay," he corrected. Lorelai glared at him. "Richard, why don't you show me that collection of sports memorabilia you have?" suggested Luke.

"Of course, come with me." He left the room with Luke following. Lorelai groaned.

"So, Lorelai," began Emily, "how far along are you?"

"Almost three weeks," she replied. 

"Really? And when did you find out?"

"Um…a week ago."

"And you're just telling us now?" Emily asked, clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I just thought I should wait a little bit."

"Why?"

"Because, well, I don't know. You know now, right?"

"A week later than everyone else found out, I'm sure."

"Mother, please."

Emily waved her martini glass in the air as she spoke. "I just cannot understand why we weren't told about this pregnancy earlier. I'll bet the mailman knew before us!"

"Oh, yeah, we left a little note for him in the mailbox, just so he'd know." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Mom, just can you please drop this and be happy? Instead of complaining that you didn't find out early enough?"

"I want you to promise me something, Lorelai."

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with your DAR meetings."

"I want to be a part of this baby's life. I want to be able to visit whenever I want to, and I want you to bring the baby over sometimes, too. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," replied Lorelai. "And Mom, you don't need to worry about being a part of the baby's life. This isn't like the last time I was pregnant. I'm married now, it's completely different."

"I know that, Lorelai, I just wanted to make sure you weren't planning on keeping the baby isolated from us until it was twenty two."

"Why twenty two? How about thirty? Seems like a good age."

"This is not the time for your little jokes."

"Sorry. I promise that you will be able to see the baby whenever you want. Just as long as you don't visit several times a week. I don't want you showing up without calling, either."

"That seems fair. And Lorelai," Emily said, a little softer, "have you told Christopher?"

She exhaled and shook her head. "Not yet. I don't see why it's such a big deal, anyway. He's married and has two kids now. Sherry and he are very happy; he's not really even a part of my life anymore."

"I still think it would be proper for you to tell him."

She sighed and nodded softly. "I will."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Rory knelt over the toilet, groaning with agony. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she throwing up so much lately? For the past couple days, she had been barfing like there was no tomorrow. She was pretty positive the house was going to need to be dipped in perfume before it smelled remotely good. Jess knew she was vomiting. He told her she needed to take it easy and stop stressing herself out with work. He didn't know what the hell he was talking about. How could stress lead to vomiting? Rory sighed. Good thing he wasn't a doctor. She leaned against the back of the toilet and mopped her brow with the back of her hand. 

"This bites." 

She wanted to talk to someone, anyone. Maybe the janitor downstairs would be interested. She couldn't miss this much work. It was unethical for Rory to stay home from work, no matter what she had. Whenever she had a cold, she'd suck it up and go into the office, taking boxes of tissues with her, along with some Dimetapp. Everyone at work was so used to Rory being there, that she had been designated the donut girl; destined to bring in donuts for breakfast for the rest of her New York Times career. Rory would go to work no matter what, and it was well known to her colleagues. That's why her boss was more than surprised when she called to tell him she'd be at home today. He actually laughed at her, saying it wasn't April Fools Day yet. If it was up to her, she would have gone in, but Jess forced her to stay home, saying he'd be calling every couple hours to make sure she was, indeed, in home and in bed. 

As she slowly got up from the cold linoleum floor, she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. There was no way in hell she wasn't drinking coffee, no matter what she had. Her conscience nagged her to call the doctor, but she hated doctors, just like her mother. A thought occurred. Why not call Lorelai? Her mother would probably know what was wrong with her. Rory stopped drinking her coffee and her mouth went dry. Wait a minute…wasn't Lorelai throwing up not too long ago, too? And didn't it turn out that she was pregnant? She shook the thought away, laughing. No, she couldn't be pregnant. She and Jess hadn't had- yes, yes, they did! She bolted out of the chair and ran to get her purse. After transferring the coffee to a plastic cup, she locked the door and left the apartment. 

* * *

Lorelai sat on a stool at the diner counter, drumming her fingers to an incessant rhythm.

"Stop that," ordered Luke, tucking the order pad in his pants.

"It's Mission Impossible, can't you tell?" She drummed her fingers harder.

"You're going to make the baby never want to come out," he joked. 

"Hey, don't say that!" She rubbed her stomach with her hand. "You can't wait to come out, right, Baby? And you're going to be the cutest little baby around! Aren't you? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" she cooed. Luke smiled softly and kissed her forehead. 

"What a Kodak moment!" purred Taylor from nearby. 

Luke groaned. "Hello, Taylor."

"Hello, Luke!" he replied jovially. "So, how's the mom to be?" he turned his attention to Lorelai.

"Oh, she's fine. She's not getting the amount of coffee she's used to getting, though." She glared at Luke. 

"Don't even try that on me. Do you want our baby to be a total freak? We don't need another crazy Gilmore, we have two."

"Correction, crazy Danes. Which we have none of."

"Well, no, you're a Danes," Taylor replied.

"By marriage."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Never you mind."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" questioned Taylor.

"I was thinking Chrysanthemum if it's a girl, and Stavrosovich if it's a boy," answered Lorelai. 

"That baby would hate you for the rest of its life," Luke responded. 

"How about Gretel?" suggested Taylor. 

"Yeah, and how about Liesl and Brigette, too?" 

"It's a nice name!" argued Taylor. "Ok, then how about Georgina?"

"And while we're at it, what about California and Atlantia?"

"If you're going to mock me, then I'm not going to give you any more names."

"Oh, and what a shame that would be," Lorelai rolled her eyes. After Taylor left, she swiveled on the stool to face Luke, who was behind the counter. "Ok, seriously, honey, we need to think of some names."

"Lorelai, we still have, like, eight months."

"And what exactly do you want to do? Name the baby the day it's born? Or, name it a week after and call the baby "It" or "The thing that eats, sleeps, and poops"?"

"No, I'm just saying we don't have to start thinking of names this early."

She sighed. "I'm just excited." He smiled in response.

"Yeah, I know you are. I am, too."

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Do you honestly doubt that I'm excited for this baby?"

"No…"

"Tonight, when I get home, remind me that I have to show you something."

"Ooh, is it a present?"

"No."

"Is it something kinky?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"You'll see. Now eat your salad."

"Ugh, I'm not touching this. It's green and leafy and _healthy._"

"Oh, and it's just blasphemy to eat anything healthy."

"Wow, you're finally getting the hang of it!"

"Lorelai. Eat the salad, or I'm going to hide all your George Clooney movies."

"You wouldn't!" she gasped. "How will I survive without Ocean's 11? Mmm, Matt Damon, Brad Pitt, _and _ George Clooney, all in one movie! Now there's one casting genius. What I would give to get my hands on-"

He gave her a stern look. "Keep in mind that this is your husband you're talking to."

"Oh, like you care."

"Ok, so it wouldn't bother you if I started talking about how incredibly sexy Michelle Pfeiffer is?" he smirked.

"No, not at all," she replied slowly.

"Well, if that's the case, then wow, what I would give to get my hands on her. Because she's just so sexy. I'd love to go to her deep end of the ocean."

Making gagging noises, Lorelai smacked his arm. "Ew, Luke! That's disgusting! I actually think that's the first time you've ever said anything dirty! Mark it on the calendar; it's a day that should be celebrated."

He rolled his eyes. "You make me look like a prude."

"Well, you are," she said matter of factly.

"I distinctly remember a night many months ago. I believe it was Valentines Day?" A small smile crept up on Lorelai's lips. "And as I recall, I was anything but prude that night."

"Shh, we don't want everyone knowing about it!"

"Yeah, it's best to keep our voices down."

"I mean, what if everyone found out that Luke Danes has a wild side?"

"A side that only you see."

"Lucky me," she grinned. 

* * * *

The blank space on the stick slowly began to change its color. Rory sucked in a breath as she watched it, her mind racing. Her eyes widened as she saw the pink strip staring her in the face. She sat down on a chair and held the stick in her hands, staring at it.

"Positive," she said softly. "I'm pregnant."

Her heart began racing and she felt a million different feelings. Her hands were cold and she was sweating. She slowly picked up the phone and dialed, wrapping her finger around the cord as she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" came Lorelai's voice. 

Mimicking her mother's actions, Rory took a breath and screamed, "I'm pregnant!"

"Rory?" asked Lorelai incredulously.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, oh my god! My baby's pregnant! With a baby of her own!"

"I know! Mom, I'm so freaking out about this. I was throwing up and stuff, just like you were, but I didn't actually think I was pregnant, you know? And you wanna hear something really funny?"

"What?"

"The baby was conceived in my old room when Jess and I came to visit!"

"Ooh, I thought I heard noises!" 

"Ew, Mom!"

"Just kidding, I didn't hear anything. Ok, I'm going to put a big sign up in that room and name it the 'Room of Conception.'"

"Kinky."

"But nice."

"Agreed."

"So? What else did the doctor say?"

"Oh, I didn't go to the doctor. It was a home pregnancy test."

There was a brief silence on the other end. "Those things aren't always accurate, Rory. I don't want you to get your hopes up and have it be wrong."

"I know, but I really think it's right. I'm going to go the doctor and everything too, don't worry."

"Does Jess know yet?"

"No, I thought I would tell you first, since you told me first."

"Aw, thanks, sweets. Wow, two pregnant Gilmores. Let the craziness ensue."

"I think Luke and Jess are going to have a tough time dealing with us," laughed Rory.

"Luke won't let me have nearly as much coffee as I used to!" whined Lorelai.

"And Jess probably won't let me, either!"

"I say we get together in secret and binge," replied Lorelai conspiratorially.

"Good plan, except we live a little far away from each other."

"Darn."

The key turned in the lock and Rory's heart skipped a beat. "Mom, he's here, I have to go!"

"Ok, hon! I'm sure he'll be thrilled!"

"Thanks, bye!"

She clicked the phone into the receiver and Rory hurried over to give Jess a hug and a quick kiss. 

"What's up, Ror? You look really happy."

"I can't be happy to see my husband?"

"Well, yeah, you can, but you just look extra happy. More than usual. What's going on?"

"Let's sit."

"Uh oh."

"It's not an uh oh, it's good. Come on, sit." She took his hand and led him to the couch. 

"All right, spill. Did you get a promotion?" 

"No, it's better than that."

"Wow, must be really good, then. Well, come on, tell me!"

"Ok, here goes." She took a deep breath and exhaled, then held his hands tightly in hers. "Jess, I love you so much and there's no one else in the entire world that I would want to do this with."

"Sounds like what you said when we had sex for the first time," he chuckled.

"We're going to have a baby," she finished, beaming. 

He was expressionless for a moment, but then his face broke out into a huge grin. "You're pregnant? Really?" 

"Yes."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard. She tasted tears. After a few moments, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

"You're happy about this, I presume?" asked Rory.

"God, are you kidding me? I'm more than happy! Rory, this is so amazing, wow. That, there…" He touched a hand to her stomach. "We made that. I can't believe this, I'm so, wow! I can't find words to describe this feeling, Rory, I can't." He kissed her forehead and she cuddled up to his chest. His fingers made gentle circles on her arm. 

"I love you so much."

She smiled up at him and he kissed her nose, and then her lips. 

"The feeling is more than mutual," she responded. 

* * *


	6. Big Breasted, Urinating Females

Title- A Baby Story

Author- Kaybee

Rating- PG-13, for now.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls. This is just for fun.

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, guys! I already had it typed and everything, but I've just been a little busy. Hope you like it!

Lorelai sat on a chair in Sookie's living room, drinking a glass of iced tea. Sookie had refused to give her coffee, much to Lorelai's chagrin. 

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Sookie asked.

"Ugh, Taylor asked me that the other day. He then began to suggest repulsive names that only a person high on crack would even consider."

Sookie laughed. "Well, it took Jackson and me awhile to come up with a name we both liked. Finally, after a long time of poring over books and suggestions, we decided on Sarah Elizabeth for a girl, and Anthony Peter for a boy."

"Those are such pretty names," sighed Lorelai. "Luke hates all my suggestions, and I hate his."

"Well, what has he thought of?"

"For a girl, he likes Melanie, Sandra, Katie, Jessica, and Rebecca."

"Those are nice, what's wrong with them?"

"I don't know. Sandra always reminds me of Sandra Bullock, and I hate her. I used to know a Jessica, and she was a total bitch. Katie's too generic, and Melanie's too oldish sounding. No one names their kid Melanie anymore."

"What about Rebecca?"

"Haven't you heard of that horror movie, Rebecca? No way in hell am I naming my kid that."

"You can't be this picky, Lorelai."

"Yes, I can. This is my kid's name. I'm not just gonna choose anything."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"For a girl, I like Chelsea, Phoebe, Heather, Kristen, and Vada. You know, like Vada from My Girl? I loved that movie. And I love that name."

"Why didn't Luke like any of those? I think they're pretty."

"Luke says Chelsea reminds him of Chelsea Clinton, Heather sounds slutty, Phoebe reminds him of Phoebe from Friends, who he hates, and I don't remember why he doesn't like Kristen. I think he said he knew someone with that name back in high school, and she treated him like crap."

"Well, what about Vada?"

"He thinks it's stupid."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I like it."

"I know, me too! And boys names get even harder, because I can always think of more girls names than boys names, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, what did you guys think of?"

"Luke likes the names Patrick, Eric, Steven, Jason, and Benjamin."

"Oh, I like Benjamin. That's a nice name."

"Ugh, I hate all of those names! Jason, as in psycho killer with a hockey mask Jason? I don't think so. And Patrick, no. Steven, no. And Eric is ok, but it just doesn't do anything for me."

"What's wrong with Benjamin?"

"Every Benjamin I've known or seen has been gay."

"Lorelai," laughed Sookie. "That's a really stupid reason."

"I don't care. I like the names I chose, which are Jared, Jordan, Jake, Alex, and Tyler."

"I'm guessing Luke didn't like the name Tyler because it sounds too much like Taylor?"

"Ding ding, we have a winner! He also really hates the name Jake, because he thinks it sounds like there should be something after it, that it's too short or something."

Sookie sighed. "Wow, I don't know if you guys are ever going to find a name you both agree on!"

"Tell me about it. Hey, do you happen to have a book of baby names or something?"

"Sure, do you wanna borrow it?"

"Please."

"No problem. There are meanings in it, too."

"Oh, very nice." 

"Let's just hope you guys can agree on a name before the baby's born!" laughed Sookie.

"Somehow, I don't see that happening."

* * * *

Lorelai walked into the house earlier than usual, and was surprised to find Luke sitting on the couch watching TV. She rolled her eyes when she saw that he was watching a baseball game. Walking over to join him on the couch, she dropped her coat to the floor and gave him a long, hard kiss, before sitting in his lap and continuing to kiss him. 

"Hey, I can't see," he complained.

"Wow, I sit on your lap and try to act sexy, and you push me away? The things baseball does to a guy."

"It's almost over, just let me finish watching it."

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Fine."

While he watched the game, Lorelai picked up a magazine and flipped through it. Her gaze fell on a black satin dress, and her mouth fell open. She folded the corner of the page back and continued to flip through the magazine aimlessly. Finally, the game was over, and Luke turned to face Lorelai. He took the magazine out of her hands and leaned her back on the couch, careful not to press against her stomach as he did so. She grinned at him.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to make out?" 

He smirked at her and met her lips with his own, evoking a moan from Lorelai. She wrapped her arms around his neck and overlapped his leg with her own. The music from the TV caught Lorelai's attention, and she pushed Luke off her, immediately turning her attention to the television.

"Hey!" complained Luke. 

"Trading Spaces is on! Do you honestly expect me to miss it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Is this to get back at me for before?"

"No, it's not. I just want to watch Ty get all sweaty from working."

"Again, must I remind you that you are talking to your husband?"

"You know, one day, we should rent One Fine Day."

"Why?"

"Michelle and George are both in it. Which is totally perfect for us, considering you have a thing for her, and I have a thing for him."

"Ok, I do not have a thing for Michelle Pfeiffer. That was just to piss you off."

"On the contrary, Luke, I do believe you've called out her name many a time in your sleep."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Lorelai-"

"Be quiet, Ty's on!" She watched the TV with a dreamy look on her face, and Luke rolled his eyes. 

"I'm going to go make a sandwich, you want one?"

"Ok," she said absentmindedly.

"I'm going to put extra lettuce in yours, is that ok?"

"Sure, whatever." Her eyes were glued on the TV.

"I'm throwing all the coffee out."

"Uh huh, ok, bye now."

"Michelle Pfeiffer and I are eloping."

Lorelai waved him away, her eyes still set on the TV. He began to walk to the kitchen, when Lorelai called out.

"No lettuce, don't throw out the coffee, and if you elope with Michelle Pfeiffer, I will hurt you so badly that you won't be able to walk for weeks."

He chuckled and went to make the sandwiches.

* * *

Lorelai jumped up from the couch and pointed a finger at Luke, her mouth agape.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked her, furrowing his brows. 

"You told me to remind you that you had something to show me, remember?" She was giddy and jumping up and down. "Show me, show me! You know how much I love surprises!"

"Come with me." He led her to the other extra guest bedroom they had upstairs and opened a drawer.

"Oh my god." There were notes hastily scrawled and drawings made with a blunt pencil. Boys and girls names were listed on the side, with checks and X's next to them. She curled her lips into a small smile and hugged him. "Aw, Luke. You really are excited for this baby, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Of course I am. And this is proof."

"I spoke to Sookie today about baby names. She thinks we're never going to decide on one."

"I think she's right," he said frankly. "I mean, we haven't agreed on any thus far. It's pretty ridiculous."

"Agreed." Lorelai sighed. "Maybe we can just pick from a hat or something. Oh! I have an idea!"

"I don't want to know what it is." 

"Oh, but this is a very good idea. An idea that you will love me for thinking of."

"What is it, he asks regrettably."

"Hmph, you disappoint me."

"Lorelai, just tell me your "good" idea, before I change my mind and walk away." 

"Ok, why don't we have a town contest for choosing our baby's name? I'm sure our dependable townsfolk can come up with two nice names. How about it?"

Luke stared at her like she'd just grown three heads. "I'm sorry, did you actually think I'd go for this? Lorelai, what are you thinking? We are not having a town contest to choose our baby's name."

"But-"

"No."

"It's such a nifty idea! Come on, please? It's better than us sitting around trying to think of one."

"What if they think of names we hate?"

"We'll put a list up of the names we've already vetoed. How's that sound? And we can put flyers up and even an ad in the newspaper." She rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be so much fun. I can feel it."

"There's nothing to be felt. We're not having this contest, and that's final."

"Can I change your mind?"

"No," he replied firmly. "You can't." He saw the grin forming on her lips, and then the twinkle in her eyes. "No, not even that."

She frowned. "I really don't like you right now."

"Well, tough. This is a stupid idea, and I'm not agreeing to it."

"Fine," she relented. "We won't do the contest. Happy?"

"Extremely," he deadpanned. 

"I think I need George Clooney to cheer me up. Whaddya say? One Fine Day? Please?"

"Only if you promise you won't make gaga eyes at him the whole time."

"Sorry, can't promise that."

"You're impossible."

"One of my more charming attributes. Now then, off to the video store!"

He rolled his eyes and followed her down the stairs. 

* * *

Rory had been typing for the past three hours. Her boss had come into her office to tell her to take a break, but she hadn't wanted to. Oh, great. She had to pee again. This really sucked, she'd gone to the bathroom several times already. Everyone at work already knew she was pregnant, but she still felt weird repeatedly getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Why do there have to be side effects of getting pregnant? Can't the baby just pop out in its own sweet time without making me suffer? Damnit," she groaned, slowly getting up from her comfy leather chair.

"Hey, honey," Lorna greeted sympathetically.

"Hey. I gotta pee again."

"Aw," laughed Lorna, "I remember how much that sucked. The side effects are only gonna get worse."

"Great," muttered Rory. "Stupid condom." Lorna laughed at her friend. 

"We're planning a huge baby shower for you, Ror. It's gonna be great."

"Yeah, well I'm only a month pregnant. You've got awhile."

"We know. Hey, do you think that you're gonna wait to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Huh, well, Jess and I haven't talked about that yet. I would want to find out, but I don't think he would."

"Well, Jed and I waited. I really wanted a girl, and I was afraid that if I found out it was a boy, then I wouldn't try so hard to make the pregnancy good, you know? I'd be disappointed."

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. The thing is that we don't have a preference right now. It's only our first baby."

"Are you planning to have more?" Lorna inquired.

"I would like to. But not anytime soon. Maybe a couple years down the road after having this one. We'll see how hard it is to take care of."

"Well, babies are a handful; I can tell you that, Ror. But trust me, when it's born, wow, it's the most amazing thing ever. Jed took so many pictures of me that day. Said I looked beautiful. I didn't."

"I'm sure you did, Lorna."

"Yeah, well. Lily's a great kid."

"That she is," agreed Rory, smiling. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom before I do something very embarrassing."

Lorna chuckled. "Maybe you should take the typewriter into the bathroom with you," she suggested. "Make it easier for when you have to pee."

"Funny!" 

* * * *

When Rory got home that night, she was surprised to find Jess cooking dinner. She walked into the kitchen and kissed him.

"How was your day?" he asked her, after kissing her stomach.

"It was…tiring. I think I set the world record for peeing."

Jess laughed. "Just keep thinking of how great it'll be when the baby finally comes out."

"That's what Lorna said, too."

"You should get some tips from her."

"Or from my mom. She had me, you know, just in case you were unaware."

Jess rolled his eyes. "I know that, it was just a suggestion."

"What about you? How was your day?"

"Great. I got a lot of work done. Melanie's been doing a great job helping me out."

"Hmm, well, I'm surprised."

"Rory, just because she's blonde, doesn't mean she's stupid."

"She also has huge boobs."

"I haven't noticed. I don't stare at her chest."

"Good answer," she pecked him on the cheek. 

"What? I don't!"

"Yeah, honey, it's kind of hard to not stare."

"Well, I think her and Peter like each other. He's taking her out for Chinese food tonight."

"Lucky Melanie. Peter's a great guy."

"He most certainly is. Hey, did you tape Law and Order for me last night?"

"Yes, you know I always do. You're so damn obsessed with it."

"I just, it's a good show. And they've got the facts down about courts pretty well."

"That's true. Any messages while I was out?"

"Yes. You didn't tell me you got a hooker while I went away on business a few months ago." He looked at her sternly. "He called today."

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you about that. Sorry."

"Was he better than me?"

"You know that's not possible," she grinned. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, and then lay her on the kitchen table. "Not tonight, Jess," she said.

"Work?"

"Lots."

"Rain check?"

"You got it." She smiled and he picked her up from the table. 

"I made teriyaki chicken and fried rice," he told her. "Your favorite."

"Mmm, how much do I love you?"

"Here, taste it." He shoved a forkful of rice and chicken into her mouth and she closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Is there coffee with it?"

"No. We already discussed this."

"But, the baby loves coffee!" she argued.

"Rory."

"Fine, fine. After this baby's born, I'm binging on coffee, ok?"

"Ok. But for the next eight months, you're toning down your coffee drinking substantially. And don't think you can fool me. I can taste it on you when I kiss you."

"Damn. And I had a plan all worked out."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble."

"Do you want to know what the sex of the baby is? Or do you want to wait?" Rory asked.

"Random."

"Lorna and I discussed it today. I think I want to wait, Jess."

"It'll be tempting to find out, but I think I want to wait, too." 

"Good. I love it when we agree."

"I got you something."

Rory's eyes lit up. "You did? What is it?" He picked up a bag that was lying next to the sofa and brought it over to her. 

"Here."

"Ooh, a surprise!" She looked inside the bag and grinned. "It's a book. You are too sweet."

"Look at it." 

"Oh, is it that Sylvia Plath book I was telling you about the other night?"

"Just look at it."

Rory did as she was told and her eyes widened. "'What to Expect When You're Expecting'? Wow. I can't believe you bought this."

He smirked. "I know, me neither. I contemplated returning it, but I thought it'd be good for you to read. So, do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." She kissed him. "I'm gonna start reading it now."

"Well, aren't we the little eager beaver?"

She frowned at him and sat down on a nearby chair to read.

* * *

_About a month later_

Lorelai made her way into the bathroom, trudging tiredly down the hallway. She took some clothes with her and opened the door to the sound of the shower.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Good morning," Luke replied from the shower. "Why are you up so early?"

"I felt like it. Couldn't sleep."

"And why are you using this bathroom, when there's another one downstairs?"

"Again, I felt like it. Geez, are we playing twenty questions here?" She took off her pajama top and her mouth fell open. "Wow. I totally didn't notice this before."

"Notice what?" 

"My boobs. They're like, huge."

"They always were."

"Uh, no, they weren't. They were soccer balls, and now they're basketballs. I'm serious! This bra is so tight on me, how did I not notice this until now?"

"Beats me."

Lorelai cupped her breasts and examined herself from different angles in the mirror. "Oh, wow, they're really big. You are going to be one happy man."

"The size of your breasts has no effect on me." 

Lorelai snorted. "Yeah. Right. Just like the size of your-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." 

Lorelai unclasped her bra and took off her pajama bottoms and her underwear, and then opened the shower door.

"Hi," she smiled. 

Luke looked at her chest and his eyes widened. "Ok, yeah, you were right."

"They're huge, aren't they?"

"Not huge, but they're definitely bigger than they were before."

"Ah, the perks of being pregnant."

"Besides the having the baby part, of course," Luke replied sarcastically. 

"Yeah, that too," Lorelai grinned. "Hey, mind if I join you in the shower?" she asked.

"Go ahead." She stepped inside and slid the door closed behind her. Just as she did, the phone rang. 

"Damnit," she muttered. "You wanna go get that?" she looked up at Luke hopefully. "I can't run very fast," she motioned to her stomach, which was now a few inches. 

"Yeah, yeah," Luke replied, and wrapped a towel around the lower portion of his body, and ran out of the bathroom, dripping all over the place. 

"You're cleaning that water up!" Lorelai yelled after him. She proceeded to wash her hair and lather herself, until Luke came into the bathroom with the phone. The shower door opened, and Lorelai felt a draft of cool air. "Hey!" she protested.

"Dr. Reynolds," he mouthed to her.

"Oh!" She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before taking the phone from Luke. "Hello?...Dr. Reynolds, hi!...really? That would be great…that soon?...uh huh…ok…yes, sure, today at three 'o clock is fine by me…thank you!...I'll see you then…ok, bye." She hung up and smiled at Luke. "Guess what?"

"What did she say?"

"My first ultrasound is today at three!" she screamed excitedly. 

"Oh, wow, Lorelai, that's great!" He hugged her. 

"Can you get off work?" 

"I wouldn't miss this."

"I'm so excited!" She kissed him quickly and then left the bathroom. 

* * *

_That afternoon_

"Why are you so giddy today?" Michel asked irritably. "It is increasingly annoying me. And do you have to sing those stupid songs?"

"I'm having my first ultrasound today!" she cried.

Michel's features softened slightly. "Oh, well, congratulations. Hope that goes well."

Lorelai smiled fondly at him. "Thank you." She patted his back and he flinched. "I'm going to the kitchen. Take care of the people, ok? No reading Maxim magazine like you were last week. That old lady gave me really dirty looks after that, Michel."

"It's not my fault she found my secret stash," he complained.

"Well, tough." She went into the kitchen and waved to Sookie. "Hey, Sook."

"Hey," Sookie smiled. "Taste this." She put a spoon of something into Lorelai's mouth and bounced up and down expectantly. "Well?"

"Delicious."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks." She turned the stove off and turned to Lorelai. "So, what's up?"

"Guess what I'm getting done today."

"Um, breast reduction?" 

"You noticed that, too?"

"How could I not? Geez, mine didn't get that big when I was pregnant with Sarah," pouted Sookie. "No fair."

Lorelai laughed. "Well, I'm not getting breast reduction. Although I do need to go to the doctor."

"What is it?" 

"My first ultrasound!"

"Oh my god! That's great!" Sookie hugged Lorelai and patted her stomach gently. "Hey, Baby, your mommy's getting her first ultrasound today! She's gonna see you in her stomach!"

"I'm so excited for this. Luke is, too."

"I'll bet. He's going, obviously, right?"

"Of course! He said he wouldn't miss it. I'm driving to the diner around two thirty and we're gonna head to the doctor."

"When's your appointment?"

"Three."

"You promise you'll show me the pictures?"

"Sure thing. I'll probably be showing everyone. Patty will want to put the pictures in the newspaper," she joked.

"Well, that would be kind of nice, actually."

"What if the baby's not cute? What if I have an ugly baby?" Lorelai asked in fear.

"Honey, your baby is not going to be ugly. Look at the parents," she smiled. "You're gorgeous, Luke's handsome. And look at Rory, she turned out fine."

"Yes, but Christopher was the father, not Luke."

"True, but at least you know your genes are good."

"I'm hoping it's a boy. I already had a girl, so I want a boy."

"What does Luke want?" Sookie turned to stir some soup.

"He's not sure. I think he wants a boy, though. He said he's gonna teach Baby how to play baseball, whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Do you want a baby shower?"

"Maybe. I don't want it to be a big thing."

"I understand that. My baby shower was huge."

Lorelai giggled. "My fault, sorry."

"No, I had a lot of fun. It was just a bit overwhelming."

"I know, honey, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, sweetie." She glanced down at her watch and gasped. "It's two twenty! You better get going!"

"Oh, shoot!" Lorelai gave Sookie a quick hug and then smiled. "I'll bring back pictures!"

"You better!"

"Bye!" Lorelai left the kitchen.

* * * *


	7. The Little Black and White Thing

Title- A Baby Story

Author- Kaybee

Rating- PG-13

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls. This is just for fun.

Author's Note- I hope you guys didn't stop waiting for the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it up! I've been really busy, and I guess I also had writer's block. Thanks for all the kind reviews, guys, it really means a lot!

* * *

Lorelai ran as fast as she could to the diner, which wasn't very fast, considering there was a person growing inside her whom she had no desire to hurt. Miss Patty stopped her as she was jogging to the diner. 

"Lorelai, darling, how are you?" the sugary sweet voice said.

"Um, fine, thanks. Listen, I have-"

"So, you must be what, two and a half months along by now?"

"I'm twelve weeks pregnant."

"Well, it barely even shows."

"Thanks, I guess." Lorelai tried to get past her, but Patty stopped her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? You know, you really shouldn't be running like this, Lorelai, it's not good for the baby."

"Patty, I really need to get to the diner."

"Oh!" She smiled wickedly. "Oh." The grin on Patty's face was making Lorelai's stomach turn.

"No, Patty, it's not that."

"I'm sure it's not, honey." She giggled childishly. "You two are bunnies, aren't you?"

"Oh my god, Patty! I'm getting my ultrasound done today!" Lorelai clapped a hand to her mouth, she had not wanted to reveal that to anyone yet, and Patty was the number one person on her list of who not to tell. "Uh," she said unintelligently.

Patty was positively glowing with excitement. "Oh my! An ultrasound? Lorelai, were you planning on keeping this a secret?"

"I was trying to," she smiled feebly. "Apparently I failed."

"Oh, sweetie!" gushed Patty, cupping a big hand on Lorelai's shoulder, "how could you even try and keep that a secret? This is only one of the most important days during pregnancy!"

"I know that. That's why I didn't want anyone knowing. I just wanted this to be something private and personal between me and Luke. And we were maybe, just maybe, going to share our ultrasound photos with you guys." Lorelai sighed. "Just promise me that you and other Stars Hollow townies aren't going to show up at my ultrasound today. I really want this to be something private."

Patty considered this. She couldn't wait to see what the baby looked like, but she understood Lorelai and Luke's desire for privacy. "All right, honey. Don't worry about anything, ok? We'll all be anxiously waiting to see the photos when you get back."

"Thanks, Patty," smiled Lorelai. She knew Patty would agree to keep this private. After all, she was nosy, not cruel, and Lorelai knew that. "I'll see you later." 

"Ok. And don't worry, I'm sure the baby's beautiful. How could it not be?"

Lorelai grinned in spite of herself. "Thanks." She headed in the direction of the diner and practically skipped inside. Her excitement was building; she couldn't wait to see what their baby looked like. 

Once she got inside the diner, Luke flashed her a rare grin, which he only used for her. And Rory, occasionally. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, then ran a gentle hand over her stomach. She took a seat at the counter and Luke leaned over and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. 

"Excited?" he asked her, holding her hands in his and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Huge understatement," Lorelai replied, bouncing in her seat. "Patty stopped me just now." She paused. "I, uh, accidentally let it slip that I was getting…" She lowered her voice. "My ultrasound today."

Luke sighed. "Oh, great. Guess I shouldn't be surprised if numerous townspeople show up at the appointment?"

"No, no, she promised that everyone would wait until we got back."

"Ok, she promised. Like that means anything in Patty's world."

"Luke. Don't worry, ok? I'm telling you, Patty wouldn't break a promise. No one will be there except us. I told her we wanted it to be private, and she understood. Give her some credit."

"Is defending Patty going to be a regular occurrence?" Luke smirked.

"No, just this once," she smiled. "Now then, we really should get going. Someone's covering for you, right?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, don't worry. I don't have to be back here for another couple hours. Give me a second, I just have to go tell Tony that I'm leaving."

"Sure." Lorelai ran her hands over her stomach and reminisced back to when she had first seen Rory in the ultrasound. God, that moment…it was euphoric. And Chris hadn't been there to share it with her. But now, it was different. She had Luke, and she couldn't imagine anyone else in the world she'd rather be there with her as she saw her baby, their baby, for the first time.

Luke came out from the back and followed Lorelai to the car. He opened the door for her and went around to the other side. Once they were both seated, Lorelai turned to Luke and held his hand tightly in hers.

"If I was any more excited, I think I'd burst," she admitted, laughing.

"You know, the only time I've ever seen a baby on an ultrasound is when Liz was pregnant with Jess."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her jackass of a husband wasn't there, so I went. When I saw him on that screen, god, Lorelai, it was just…absolutely amazing. And she was crying, and she wanted to hold my hand. I felt like murdering her husband, I swear. That he wasn't there with her, to share that moment. But, you know what? I figured it was his loss. He wasn't even there when Jess was born. I was. Of course, I looked away when he was actually being born, because, you know." 

"Well, you better not look away when our baby's born," Lorelai scolded. 

"Oh, I won't, don't worry." She smiled at him, and he returned it. 

"Hey, can you maybe go a little faster?" asked Lorelai sweetly. "I want to get there as soon as possible."

Luke laughed. "We'll be there soon enough."

* * *

The beep of the microwave woke Rory from her reverie as she sat in front of the TV watching Oprah. Why was she watching this? Oh, yeah, it was all about pregnancy. She groaned and slowly got up from the couch, a hand on her backside. Why couldn't the kitchen be closer to the den? She made a mental note to tell Jess they needed a microwave in the den. Or a robot of some kind. 

The Lean Cuisine meal was burning hot as she removed it from the microwave. Jess had decided to buy Lean Cuisine meals, because he thought it would be good for her to eat. They tasted horrible, but Rory hadn't the heart to tell Jess that. Actually, the Salisbury steak meal wasn't so bad. Now, she slowly unwrapped the meal and took it on a TV tray into the den, where she sat down in the dent in the couch and began to eat. Some woman on TV was rambling about pregnancy and the symptoms and signs. Rory reached for the remote and flipped the channels, finally stopping on a Cary Grant movie. She sighed. Rory loved Cary Grant. Of course, her mother didn't know that when she was growing up, she had a secret Cary Grant stash under her bed. She figured Lorelai had found it one day, but decided not to say anything about it. After all, Rory had found Lorelai's stash of Hugh Grant pictures and posters, and had kept her mouth shut. 

She smiled. It had been awhile since she had spoken to her mother. Lorelai was about three months pregnant by now. Rory glanced down at her stomach. It wasn't obvious she was pregnant, but her stomach was definitely jutting out more than it usually did. An onlooker may just think she was a little overweight. She'd rather them think she was pregnant. 

The phone rang, and Rory picked it up, grateful for someone to talk to. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey."

"Jess, hi!" Rory's voice brightened.

"How are you? Are you eating the Lean Cuisine meal?"

Rory laughed. She loved how he checked up on her. "Yes, I just started eating it."

"Which one?"

"Salisbury steak."

"Rory, come on, I told you to try the pasta one. It's got corn."

"This one tastes better," she replied, shoving a forkful into her mouth. "Juicy."

He chuckled. "Ok, I'm going to try and be home soon. The workload hasn't been too bad lately, so I may just be home in another hour or two."

"Oh, that's great!"

"I'm sorry, honey, I know you've been really lonely. Why don't you call Angela and see if she can go out somewhere with you?"

"I'm feeling kind of tired, maybe another day." The truth was, Rory was dying to go out, but she didn't really feel like slowing someone down. 

"Ok. Have you been reading that book at all?"

"A little."`

"Good, that's good. I miss you over here. I'm in the mood for a debate."

"What kind of debate?"

"A literary debate."

Rory smiled. "I can do it with you right now if you want."

"I thought we agreed phone sex wasn't fun?" 

"Jess," giggled Rory. 

"Ok, I have to go now. I'll see you soon."

"Mmkay. Bye, love you."

"And I love you. Bye."

Rory hung up and smiled. She really needed to get out and do something. This whole sitting at home thing wasn't working for her. And she had read pretty much everything in the house. She got up and stretched a little. Then she went to the bathroom and freshened up and put some makeup on. After throwing away the rest of the Lean Cuisine meal, she grabbed her purse and coat, and left the apartment.

* * * *

At last, Lorelai and Luke reached the doctor's office. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and practically ran to the front desk, where she told the receptionist she had an appointment. The receptionist told them where to go, and Lorelai quickly made her way to the room with Luke in tow. 

A woman came in a few moments later and introduced herself as the ultrasonographer. She told Lorelai to remove all her clothes and gave her a gown to change into. Lorelai did as she was told and her and Luke sat waiting for the woman to come back. 

"What if," began Lorelai, twiddling her thumbs. "What if the baby…what if it's…."

"What?" asked Luke. "Are you scared the baby will be deformed in some way?" He sat next to her on the bed and held her hand.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"What if the baby's ugly? What if it's really unattractive?"

Luke laughed heartily and shook his head. "Come on, Lorelai, do you honestly think our baby will be ugly? Look at its mom." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and traced her jawline with his thumb. 

"What about its dad, huh?" Lorelai smiled. She kissed him softly and he lovingly caressed her back. Once they pulled apart, Luke kissed her forehead. 

"Feel better?" he asked her.

"Yes. That kiss certainly helped," she smiled. He laughed. 

The ultrasonographer knocked then, and Lorelai called for her to come in. The woman came inside and told Lorelai to lie down on the bed. She then draped a cloth over the lower portion of her body and lifted her gown up so that her stomach was exposed. 

"I'm just going to rub some mineral oil based jelly on your skin right here," the woman explained. "It eliminates the air between the probe I'll be using and your skin so that the sound waves are able to pass into your body."

"Ok," replied Lorelai. She knew the procedure; she had already done this once before.

The woman began to rub the jelly onto Lorelai's stomach and Lorelai shivered.

"It's cold," she laughed. 

"Sorry about that." The woman rubbed the jelly in some more. "There, it's done." 

"Good, I was starting to feel like someone was rubbing ice all over my stomach."

The woman smiled. She took the probe and placed a plastic cover over it, then sat back down next to the bed. 

"Ok, now I'll be passing this over your stomach so you can see your baby," she told Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai shivered with anticipation. She grasped Luke's hand in hers tightly and looked over at him. They shared a smile.

The woman slowly passed the probe over Lorelai's stomach, and then there was an image on the screen behind the ultrasonographer. A small figure was slowly moving around, and Lorelai's mouth fell open. Luke's grip on her hand tightened. 

"Luke…" she whispered. A tilt of her head, and she saw the look of awe on Luke's face. 

"This is so incredible," he answered. His voice was soft, and Lorelai could hear the feeling in it. "We…we made that, that's our baby."

"I know," Lorelai smiled through her tears. "Look at it moving around."

They watched in silence for a few moments, before the ultrasonographer said something.

"That's its head," she pointed with a laser. "See it?"

Luke and Lorelai nodded. 

"I see it," Luke replied, still holding Lorelai's hand. Leaning in, he softly kissed her lips. Lorelai ran her fingers gently down his face, feeling the stubble graze them. After they pulled apart, Luke kept his face close to hers. "See, it's not ugly."

She laughed lightheartedly. "You can't tell in an ultrasound, silly."

"Lorelai."

"I know it's not ugly, look at the parents, there's no way. Boy, I sure made the right decision marrying you."

"I'm glad to hear how shallow you are."

The ultrasonographer coughed, interrupting their teasing match. 

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai said, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. Now, I'll just measure how big the baby is, and then I'll transfer the data to a disk. Would you like a hard copy?"

"Yes, we would love one."

The woman smiled. "I thought so." 

After taking the measurements and transferring the data to a disk, the woman gave Lorelai a towel to clean up with and left the room. After she changed, Lorelai turned to Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you came."

"There was no way I was going to miss this."

"Oh, I know. Unless you wanted to die an early death," she joked. 

"That was just incredible, Lorelai, absolutely amazing."

"When I was pregnant with Rory and I had my ultrasound, Chris wasn't there," Lorelai explained sadly. "I had no one to share that moment with."

"I'm sorry about that, Lorelai, that really must have sucked."

"It did. Liz was lucky to have you. And so am I."

"It goes both ways, Lorelai."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. This time, the kiss was longer than the one they had shared while watching the ultrasound. Lorelai pulled apart first and played with the collar of his shirt. 

"Have you ever done it in a doctor's office?" she grinned.

"No, and I'm not planning on doing it, either."

"Killjoy."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. Lorelai giggled and led him out of the office. 

* * *


	8. Italians Are Known for Their Passion

Title- A Baby Story

Author- Kaybee

Rating- PG-13

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls. This is just for fun.

Author's Note- Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to make up for not updating for awhile! Thanks for all the reviews:)

After spending the day outside, Rory came back to her apartment feeling better than she had in days. It felt good to be outside, instead of cramped up in the apartment watching soap operas and talk shows all day. She had seen enough Jerry Springer to last her a lifetime. She saw a light under the closed bathroom door, and brightened as she realized that Jess was home. The smell of pasta came from the kitchen, and Rory licked her lips in anticipation. Jess made the best pasta. Shrugging off her coat, Rory hung it in the closet and went into the bedroom to change into lounging clothes. She still fit into her regular clothes, but figured it wouldn't be too long before she had to buy maternity clothes to wear. That wasn't something she was looking forward to. The bathroom door opened, and Jess came into the bedroom wearing boxers with lips on them. Rory laughed; he had the strangest boxers. 

"Hey, beautiful," he grinned, and greeted her with a warm kiss. 

"Hey," she smiled back after he kissed her stomach. "How was your day?"

"Better, now that I'm home." 

"Aw, was it bad? I thought you didn't have a lot of work?" She frowned. Jess had been working really hard lately.

"Nah, it wasn't too bad. It's good to be home, though."

"It's so weird not working on a Saturday. I'm so used to waking up and going into the office. It's just, now that I'm pregnant, you know, Mr. Turner suggested I not work on weekends."

"Rory, if you're getting bored from being home all day, why don't you try going out like I suggested? I'm sorry I can't be home with you."

"No, no, I don't want you to miss work. And I went out today."

"Oh? How was that?"

"It felt great to be out doing something, Jess. Really great."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad," he beamed, and then kissed her. "Listen, tomorrow I don't have to go into the office, so why don't we make plans to do something?"

"Sure, sounds great. Like what?"

"Do you want to go to a movie?"

"Ugh, no, I've seen so many movies here at home today. It's amazing how much crap is on Saturday afternoon TV."

"Don't tell me you watched soaps all day, Ror," he chastised.

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Well, there wasn't really anything else on…"

"Honey, do you want me to rent some movies? You know, the classics?"

"No, it's ok. You know what I would really love, Jess?"

"Besides a collection of all Cary Grant's movies?" he teased. "Cause I can get that for you, if you want."

"Aw, sweetie, no, it's ok. Make it my birthday present."

"Will do."

"I would really love to go visit mom and Luke this week."

"Ah, crap, Rory, I can't get off work this week. Do you think you can wait another couple weeks?"

Rory tilted her head to the side in thought, and then smiled wide. "I have a great idea!"

"Great in your mind may not be great in mine."

"Why don't I visit them alone?" she suggested, walking to the kitchen. Jess followed close behind.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted. 

"Not entirely. It's a really good idea, Jess! I mean, mom and I will be able to have some quality time together."

"Yes, but what about Luke? He'll have two pregnant Gilmores to take care of. Come on, what did the poor guy do to deserve that?"

"How kind," Rory deadpanned. 

"You know what I meant. Two pregnant women is a handful for one guy to take care of, Ror."

"I realize that, but it's not like I'm incapable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, I know, but what if you need something? You're pregnant, which means that you can't do everything you can when you're not pregnant."

"Thanks for the clarification, honey, cause I wasn't aware of that yesterday when I couldn't bend down."

"Sorry. I just think that it's a bit much for Luke."

"There are other people who live in Stars Hollow. Babette lives next door; she can always help out when needed."

Jess hesitated; she had a point. "I'm not sure…"

"Come on, it'll be really great. Plus, you can have the house to yourself for some time."

"To do what in? Have a crazy "my pregnant wife is visiting her mom" party and invite lots of strippers?"

"Do that and you're dead," warned Rory. "And what's wrong with just vegging out? I mean, you can leave the dishes in the sink, and I won't be there to scold you. You can leave all your clothes lying around the house, you can drink straight from the milk carton, and you can even walk around naked." She paused. "Wait, that's not something I mind."

Jess chuckled and brought her in close to him. "Yeah, yeah, this could be a potentially fun filled few days while you're gone."

"It's good to feel appreciated."

"But I'll miss you. A whole lot." He kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to his chest.

"I know, I'll miss you too. But that's why the telephone is such a great invention. Plus, there's email. In case I want to send you one of those dirty stripping E-cards."

"Ooh, sounds like fun."

"I'll call mom later to discuss it." 

"Didn't Lorelai get her ultrasound today?" asked Jess suddenly.

Rory pulled away from Jess quickly. "Oh my god, you're right! She did! Later just became now." She ran to the phone and pressed the AutoDial function. Jess began to pour the pasta into two plates as Rory waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Lorelai picked up.

"Mom!" screeched Rory. 

"Pregnant daughter!" Lorelai cried. "How are you, hon?"

"I'm great, and you? How was the ultrasound? I want details! The full Monty."

"Without the naked men, of course. Well, it was just…wow. I haven't had one since, well, you."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"I cried."

"Aw, Mom! That's so sweet! What about Luke?"

"Oh, Rory, he was so moved. I mean, if that's his reaction to the ultrasound, I don't know what the guy's gonna do when I actually have the baby. Probably reenact Halle's Oscar speech."

"Years later, and it's still remembered."

"Speaking of which, you have to come over and watch last year's Oscar tape with me. Gwynnie wore the most hideous dress, remember?"

"Ugh, it was a travesty!"

"The woman's outfits get uglier every year."

"I think her fashion advisor's going through some sort of depression."

"And thank god Tom Hanks didn't win again!"

"Oh, I know. Hey, do you have that Emmy type, too, by any chance?"

"Of course! And the mother and daughter from hell's E! special."

"Fabulous. Hey, Mom, speaking of me coming…"

"Dirty, child!"

"Ew, Mother."

"Had to do it. It was so tempting."

"Yes, well, before I was crudely interrupted, um, I was thinking maybe I could come visit you this week."

Lorelai's happy cries were immediately heard. "Oh, Ror, babe, are you serious? That would be so great!"

"The thing is that Jess won't be able to get off work, so I'm going to have to come by myself."

"Well, that's ok, right?"

"Jess thinks that two pregnant Gilmores is too much for Luke to handle."

"Nonsense. It's fine. Luke doesn't mind." Rory heard Luke's voice in the background. "Doesn't mind what?" he asked. "Oh, nothing, honey, go back to lifting those weights," Lorelai called back.

"Are you sure he'll be ok with it?" Rory asked nervously. "I mean, I'd feel really bad if he had to be taking care of me."

"Aw, honey, you're like, his daughter, of course he doesn't mind! Ooh, we are going to have so much fun!"

"Wonder if Luke will, too," mused Rory.

"Oh, don't worry, he will," Lorelai replied.

* * *

Rory speared the tortellini on her fork and shoved it into her mouth. She licked her lips and speared some more on.

"Whoa, slow down there, Ror," laughed Jess. "You'd think you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"It's just really tasty. You could give Emeril a run for his money!"

"Ugh, Emeril. Don't mention his name in this house ever again. Gives chefs a bad name."

Rory giggled. "You speak as if you are one."

"No, I'm just saying that the guy is annoying."

"Indubitably. Pass the rolls." Jess handed her the basket and she greedily took three. 

"Rory," scolded Jess. "Slow down."

"It's the baby, it's hungry." She spread some butter on the inside of the roll and then took a bite. "What do you think the baby's going to look like?"

"A mix of you and me."

"Well, I hope it doesn't get my nose."

"What's wrong with your nose?" 

"It's not very pretty."

"What are you talking about? It's perfect."

"Thank you," smiled Rory. "Maybe it'll get your charm."

"Lucky baby," he winked. "And your sparkling blue eyes?"

"These eyes are thanks to my mom."

"What do you have of Chris's?"

"His nose. And my hair is similar to his."

"That's it?"

"Hmm, I think so."

"That's not a lot. Seems like everything you have comes from your mom."

"I'm the spitting image."

"Nah, I think you and your mom are different in some ways." 

"Well, obviously, we can't be the same exact person."

"At times you are," he laughed. "It's scary."

"Years of practice," Rory replied through a mouthful. "We had so much fun scaring everyone."

"I think you still do. Last time we visited, you prank called so many people. You would think you'd grow out of that once you reach a certain age."

"This coming from Mr. Doorbell Ditcher?"

"Hey, it can be fun."

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. "Mm, honey, you need to make pasta more often. I love the Italian in you."

"Well, Italians are known for their passion…" he trailed off, watching Rory blush.

"Well, that part of you is nice, too."

"Oh, is it?" He got up from his chair and chased after Rory, who ran into the kitchen giggling. He cornered her by the fridge and put a hand on either side of her. Her chest was heaving up and down and she was laughing lightly. "Got something on your lips," he leaned in to kiss the sauce on her bottom lip, but she ducked out of the way before he could. "Hey!" 

She ran as fast as she could to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in giggles. Jess followed her and joined her on the bed, kneeling in front of her. Now, her cheeks were rosy and she was breathing heavily. 

"You're beautiful," Jess spoke softly, caressing her cheek. 

Rory smiled. Sometimes, when she least expected it, he surprised her by saying something so sweet; so sincere. Her tongue darted out and she licked the remnants of sauce on her lip. 

"I'll get that," he said huskily, and bent down to kiss her. Rory moaned against him as he slowly lifted her into a sitting position. She threw her arms around his neck and his hands softly dangled in her hair and down her back, where he drummed little arpeggios across her spine. They broke apart and Jess removed a strand of hair from her face.

Placing a pillow against the headboard, Rory leaned back on it and rested her hands on her stomach. 

"Be right back," Jess told her, and disappeared from the room. He came back with a book and opened it to a random page. 

"Who?" asked Rory.

"Plath," was his reply, as he made himself comfortable on the bed next to Rory. 

"Good choice," she murmured, before lying back completely and closing her eyes. 

Jess lay on his stomach on the bed and inched closer to Rory's stomach. He ran a hand over it and kissed it, before beginning to read.

"The log I sat on was heavy and smelled of tar. Under the stout, grey cylinder of the water tower on its commanding hill, the sandbar curved out into the sea. At high tide the bar completely submerged itself." He spoke to Rory's stomach as he read. "See, this is a famous book by Sylvia Plath, called the Bell Jar. Now, you most probably won't like this book when you get older, but your mom does, so that's why I'm reading it for you. Maybe if you start with Plath at a young age, then it won't be so bad when you get older."

"Keep reading," ordered Rory. 

Jess obliged. "I remembered that sandbar well. It harbored, in the crook of its inner curve, a particular shell that could be found nowhere else on the beach. The shell was thick, big as a thumb joint, and usually white, although sometimes pink or peach-colored. It resembled a sort of modest conch." He saw Rory's chest slowly heaving up and down, and smiled softly. A quick look over to her, and he saw that she was asleep. 

Careful not to wake her, he crept out of the room and retrieved a different book, then went back to his position on the bed.

"Ok, now this is a different author. Now, I'm not sure if you'll like him, but he's one of my favorites. His name's Ernest Hemingway. Your mom doesn't like him all that much, but she's asleep now, so I'll just read some to you, ok?" He opened the book and began to read. "So it was. It was all mine on a windless morning of the last day of the month of the next to the last month of the year. I looked at the dining tent and at our own tent. Then back to the small tents and the men moving around the cooking fire and then at the trucks and the hunting car, the vehicles seeming frosted in the heavy dew." He paused. "This book is called The Sun Also Rises. It's a favorite of mine, and I'm sure you'll love it when you get older." As he continued to read, Rory popped an eye open and smiled.

* * *


	9. Very Important Author's Note

Many of you are probably wondering why I haven't updated this fic in a long time. Well, I'm sorry to say that I am no longer going to continue this fic.  
  
Why? I used to like the Rory/Jess pairing. That is, until around a couple episodes into the season when they started getting really annoying. They no longer interest me, and for that reason, I can't write a fic with R/J as a pairing in it.  
  
I'm sorry. I know it totally sucks when a fic you like gets discontinued. I just can't write it anymore. Sorry.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.  
  
Don't worry, there's still more fic from me to come, but just not this one. 


End file.
